Cicatrices que marcan
by Heart of girl
Summary: Fueron unos ingenuos al creer que vencerían y vivirían felices, no si jugaban con fuego. Y el paso de los años los fue marcando a ambos, porque el dolor que permanecía en ellos quedaba en forma de cicatriz y aveces, incluso, nunca sana. AVISO: Secuela de "Es, fue y sera mi debilidad".
1. Chapter 1

AUTORA:

Hola, este es mi primer fic y soy... JAJAJAJA Okno, esta vez dejare que si hace falta me abucheéis de lo mal que pueda llegar a estar... xD Así que cruzo los dedos. 8

Creo que los que ya leyeron la anterior historia, sabrán perfectamente que esto es la continuación, y para los que no lo saben, es mi obligación mandaros hacía atrás y deciros que primero leáis "Es, fue y sera mi debilidad" :) ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· Letra** **Negrita: **Para los diálogos.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

.Cicatrices que marcan.

.Chapter 1.

_¿Por qué construimos sueños? ¿Por qué solo, y únicamente, cuando dormimos? ¿Puede ser porque sabemos, de ante mano, que nunca se cumplirán, o porque tenemos una pizca de esperanza?_

_..._

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo, produciendo una ola de aire helado que le causo un escalofrío. Se envolvió entre sus propios brazos e intento contener algo de calor, pero hacía demasiado frió y la casa, por mucho que estuviese habitada, siempre parecía estar vacía, porque aún siendo de carne y hueso, algo dentro de su corazón había cambiado.

Se sentó encima de la cama, llevándose con ella no solo su propio peso, sino también el de todo el largo y duro día. Suspiró cansada y se dejo caer de espaldas contra el colchón. Se tapo el rostro con las manos y recordó como siempre lo hacia. Desde aquel día, cuando todo, por muy duro que pareciera de asimilar había ocurrido... Después de tanto tiempo, había aprendido lo que era de verdad una perdida, lo que significaba que realmente alguien se le escapase de entre las manos, o puede, que realmente, su corazón hubiese aprendido no a olvidar, pero si a no recordar, porque era doloroso, porque estaba sola, y por mucho que pensara en pasar pagina, nadie lo igualaba.

Se frotó los ojos con cansancio, se quitó los zapatos de una forma que nunca jamás había utilizado y sin quitarse la ropa, subió hasta recostarse en la cama. Se encogió tanto de brazos, como de piernas, formando una especie de bola, y cerró los ojos. Estaba muy cansada, y ya no tenía fuerzas… No para recordar, no para sentir culpabilidad ni estúpidos reproches. No quería porque aunque fuese una mujer fuerte y luchadora, el dolor de los años se acumulaba y sopesaba en la consciencia, sabiendo que lo tenía vivo, pero a la vez muerto... El peor dolor que jamas había vivido.

...

Despertó al escuchar un leve sonido, y es que a pesar de los años, nunca bajaba la guardia, y no le importaba, puesto que más de una vez, este instinto, le había salvado el pellejo.

Se frotó los ojos, acostumbrándolos a la poca luz que había en el lugar y se levantó con velocidad. Una vez en pie, miró fijamente la puerta de su habitación, no era de crearse fantasías, pero algo dentro de ella quería encontrarse a alguien tras esa puerta. Podía parecer tonta e incluso boba, pero nunca nadie, tendría el derecho de restregarle por la cara el pensar en él.

Caminó descalza por el suelo un par de metros y decidida, tomó en su mano izquierda el pomo de la puerta. Sin perder mucho tiempo y lentamente, a causa del cansancio, empezó a abrir la puerta. Su corazón inevitablemente se aceleró, sus pupilas cobraron un tamaño considerable, su respiración empezaba a ser preocupante, pero ¿como podía estar así, tan nerviosa? Lo más probable es que no lo encontrara, y ella lo sabía, pero algo dentro suyo, una pequeña luz llamada vida, se aferraba a su recuerdo porque era imposible negar que sufría. Su expresión cambio por completo al acabar de abrir la puerta del todo. No había nadie y lo peor era, que tampoco estaba esa persona a la que estaba esperando, y seguiría esperando...

Cerró los ojos cansada, haciéndose la idea de que su mente la engañaba continuamente y le había hecho imaginarse ruidos, o quizás no se lo estuviera imaginando y solo hubiese sido el viento contra la ventana. Fuera lo que fuera, nunca lo sabría.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos, encontrándose con el pasillo, al fondo se encontraban las escaleras. Movió sus ojos hacía la derecha, justo a un par de metros de distancia de donde se encontraba y observó detenidamente una puerta. Cambió de ángulo y ahora había fijado la vista en otra puerta igual, pero que se encontraba al lado izquierdo, justo delante de la anterior. Suspiró aliviada al ver que todo estaba en orden y es que desde hace unos años, aprendió algo nuevo.

Se tranquilizó y empezó a cerrar la puerta lentamente, pero no pudo acabar con su tarea porque unas manos la tomaron por detrás atrayéndola salvajemente a la vez que le tapaban la boca y la ponían de cara.

La persona que la había apresado, la sujetó con fuerza sin dejar de soltarla y en un acto reflejo, la empujó hacia atrás hasta hacerla chocar contra la puerta y cerrar esta al instante. Sonrió victorioso y soltó a la mujer del agarre. Suspiró aliviada al ver de quién se trataba, al final de todo, si que era _él_.

— **Besa...** — Empezó la mujer decidida, pero no pudo concluir con lo que iba a decir, puesto que unos dedos le habían sellado los labios.

—** Shh...** — La hizo callar al momento porque sabía perfectamente lo que la mujer quería y podría arriesgar a decir que el hombre había escuchado sus pensamientos.

_¡Bésame!_

Le dedicó una medio sonrisa y se dispuso a cumplir la petición de la mujer. Apartó el dedo del contacto de los labios de la mujer y lo llevó lentamente hasta posarlo debajo de la barbilla de esta. Le levantó el rostro con delicadeza y directo como una flecha beso sus labios, cumpliendo con su petición.

No pudo reprimir un gemido que escapo de sus cuerdas vocales y que sin intención alguna alentó al hombre.

La beso lentamente, a diferencia de ella que parecía desesperada. Apoyó las dos manos en los hombros de la mujer y deslizó sus dedos por los brazos de esta acariciándola hasta llegar a sus manos. Entró sin permiso y entrelazaron los dedos.

Se separó del tan anhelado beso que su hombre le estaba brindando y respiró varias veces hasta quedar apoyada contra su pecho. Quedó unos segundos pensativa y después de sonreír con dulzura sin importar nada más, lo abrazó; se soltó de su agarre para pasar las manos alrededor del cuello del hombre a la vez que rozaba contra su piel caliente, se acercó a su oreja y le susurró algo.

― **Dilo…** ― Por alguna razón, quería escuchar su voz, oírle pronunciar su nombre, silaba a silaba, letra por letra, si hacía falta, le obligaría a hacerlo, porque aún teniéndolo a sus píes, aún sabiendo que era su esclavo, quería escucharlo.

Sucumbió a sus encantos –siempre lo hacía-, a su tacto mágico –¿cuando no era mágico?- y dejo devorarse lentamente –como le gustaba-, escuchando, a su vez, la agitada respiración de su amado sobre su cuello a causa de la excitación de ambos.

La sujetó con cierta posesión por las caderas, le dio la vuelta en cuestión de segundos y con desesperación, la puso cara a la pared, acto que fue suficiente para sacarle a la mujer un gruñido. Ansioso, empezó a besarle el cuello, humedeciendo, no solo este, sino otras zonas del cuerpo tanto de ella como de él.

Llevó sus dos manos directas contra la superficie de la pared estabilizándose y se estremeció solo de notar como ahora, las manos traviesas de su amado, buscaban algo más que delicadas caricias, arrebatándole salvajemente, las prendas de ropa que llevaba puestas. Ella no se lo negaría, no lo haría, porque lo deseaba, y lo cierto era que lo quería a cada instante, así que movió su cintura, sensualmente, a la vez que producía un roce, intencionado, entre la zona del hombre y su culo.

― **¡Hazlo!** ― Le ordenó Ada sin especificar que. Pero no hacía falta, porque todo lo que ella pensaba, se cumplía y Leon se encargaba de llevarlo acabo.

La sujetó por el pelo, le dio un tirón brusco y le mordió el cuello, como si quisiera hacerle daño, pero el caso era que nunca podría llegar a hacerlo… no sería capaz.

Llevo sus dos manos directas al cuello del hombre y desesperada empezó a suplicar más, a respirar pesadamente y a perder la noción del tiempo pero parecía que el tiempo, cuando permanecían juntos, volase.

Se estremeció nuevamente, pero ahora, acompañándolo con un gemido. Una de las mordidas de su amado, había sido mucho más brusca de lo que se esperaba, pero aún así su cuerpo seguía pidiéndole más dolor físico, seguramente para contrarrestar el dolor de su corazón, para calmar su alma, y para perderse en un sueño.

Podía escuchar sus pensamientos –claro, si era su títere…-, sentir su excitación –la de ambos- y el latir de su pecho –raro si se tarta de un…-, pero no importaba, porque no necesitaba más para saber que la mujer deseaba empezar con la diversión. La soltó del agarre, pero sin dejar de tenerla pegada contra su cuerpo que le estaba dando la espalda, empezó a acariciar cada uno de sus senos por encima, apretándolos a intervalos de tiempo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y después de estremecerse ante el tacto del hombre, reprimió un sonoro gemido de placer. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su mente recreaba la siguiente escena, quería que el juego fuera a más, y como por arte de magia, Leon, dejo los senos de la mujer, para bajar lentamente por su vientre, deteniéndose en cada curva y deleitando a la mujer con su tacto. Ella, que seguía perdida, no dejaba de suspirar pesadamente, sabiendo a donde se dirigían las manos traviesas del hombre, formando un camino sin retorno muy escurridizo, al cual deseaba llegar.

Sus manos tocaron cuero, lo resiguieron hasta dar con la hebilla y muy lentamente, empezó a desabrochar el cinturón de la mujer como si la estuviera poniendo a prueba y a la vez castigándola sexualmente. Tentándola y sacándola de quicio… Pero el caso, es que solo cumplía sus deseos, y ella deseaba sufrir, puede que fuera porque su corazón estaba lleno de sufrimiento y aunque no fuera voluntario, no podía negarlo.

No podía resistir más, y necesitaba ser amada, tocada y sentirse mujer, así que estiró del pelo del hombre bruscamente, queriendo hacerle daño. Lo puso a la altura de su rostro, y sin dejar de estirar de sus cabellos, le susurró algo.

...

Otro escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo erizando su piel e inconscientemente, su cuerpo se encogió mucho más, abrazándose a sí misma, deseando ser abrazada y envuelta por unos brazos que no fueran los de sus...

Estaban en Enero, época del año donde el frío, era de notar. Necesitaba volver a su temperatura normal cuanto antes, y ahora lo único que deseaba era entrar en calor, pero esto, la mente podía malinterpretarlo, o realmente le concedería lo que deseaba. Porque dicen, que quién espera, desespera, y ella ya había esperado demasiado tiempo.

...

― **¡Ahora…!** ― Le medio susurró y regaño a la vez por no cumplir con su labor de hacerla gemir incontroladamente como mujer que era.

El hombre, por un momento, dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, dejando ver sus dientes, que por un momento parecieron brillar con… nada, no había luz, pero aún así resplandecieron. No perdió el tiempo y al momento, introdujo su mano en el interior del pantalón de la mujer. Acarició por encima de la prenda interior la feminidad de la mujer.

Ada, nuevamente, y sin poderse contener ni reprimir el sonoro gemido, incitó a que Leon se adentrara más en ella. Demandaba sexo, por alguna extraña razón, se comportaba distinta, estaba ansiosa... y ella no era así, si tenía algo es que era paciente.

Levantó con sus dos dedos y mucha sensualidad la prenda de la mujer e introdujo sus dos dedos dentro suyo, lentamente, dejándola disfrutar al fin, del placer que hace tanto que no presenciaba y… -seguía sin presenciar-. Su rostro dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa y empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella, deteniéndose en ese pequeño botoncito, acariciándolo y dibujando pequeños círculos, masajeándolo y excitándolo, porque eso era lo que ella quería y él solo obedecía.

Su feminidad empezaba a sentir lo que exigía desesperadamente sentir, porque siempre que dormía, acababa haciéndolo. No se conformaba con un simple toque, pedía y rogaba más, porque ella era la única que sufría día a día y si en algún momento podía desconectar, era su obligación disfrutarlo al máximo sin importar lo que conllevase.

Cogió la otra mano libre de Leon y la situó justo encima de su seno derecho, porque ya no podía resistir más. Pero otra vez, Leon escuchó los pensamientos de la mujer y empezó a jugar con los pezones, produciendo que de la boca de esta, escaparan gemidos. Después de divertirse un rato, empezó a mover hábilmente los dedos dentro suyo, y a acariciar cada zona erógena de la mujer. Penetro velozmente los dedos en el interior de ella y no la dejo descansar aún notando su respiración, porque sabía que ella deseaba más, y él no debía detenerse, simplemente, no podía.

Su organismo se encendía. Empezaban a producirse pequeños espasmos y se encogía sobre sus formas como le era posible, porque el placer era tan grande, que no podía soportarlo mucho más, así que empezó a moverse hábilmente con sus caderas, para llegar a presenciar más placer del que era capaz de soportar, pero por alguna razón, nunca era suficiente, porque siempre faltaba algo… -o alguien- como si fuese un fugaz sueño.

Intentaba de alguna forma mantenerla en pie y no dejar que se escurriera entre sus brazos, porque sabía que la estaba llevando al límite, más bien, debía llevarla al límite. La sujetó con más fuerza y aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos, hasta que Ada, involuntariamente gimió, dando el acto por finalizado. Se volvía loca cuando Leon le hacía gemir solo con tocarla, porque la dominaba y la sometía de la manera más ridícula, aún así, era excitante.

Respiró varias veces recuperando el aliento, pero no le costó mucho volver a su estado. Se dio la vuelta y sin pensarlo dos veces, beso los labios del hombre desesperada. Cerró los ojos tan fuerte como le fue posible, y atrajo al hombre contra su propio cuerpo. Desabrochó la camisa de este y ansiosa la tiró contra el suelo, queriendo sentirlo, notar su calor, su tacto, recorrer cada centímetro de su piel expuesta y rociarse de su aroma.

Después de haberse quitado la camisa, sin poder contenerse mucho más, atrajo a la mujer hasta pegar sus cuerpos por completo y notar el roce de los recién endurecidos pezones de la mujer chocando contra su torso desnudo.

_¿Porque no sentía nada estando a su lado, al lado de un hombre –su hombre-? ¿Porque aún y besándolo, no recordaba el sabor de sus labios? Le daba igual, porque nunca se paraba a pensar. _

_..._

Una sala vacía y un monitor que controlaba sus constates empezó a cambiar. Durante mucho tiempo había permanecido "durmiendo", pero ¿seguiría durmiendo o despertaría de una vez?

Siempre supo de alguna forma su destino, pero ¿era culpable de ser consciente de esto, de no hacer nada para impedirlo? No, pero él fue el que decidió seguir a su lado, aún sabiendo que conllevaba muchos riesgos, por no mencionar que no era nada fácil de domar. Pero creo, que de todas formas hubiese aceptado el precio, porque no había nadie más. Fue entonces que algo dentro no solo de él, sino también de ella, cambió.

_El intento de arrebatar un corazón y sanar este, es imposible, siempre quedan secuelas y daños que repercuten tarde o temprano. _

...

La tiró de un empujón encima de la cama, como ella deseaba. Se subió encima de Ada y empezó a devorarla. Comenzó plantando delicados besos sobre la piel de su pequeño cuello, que se tornaban más hambrientos y salvajes a cada suspiro de la mujer, haciéndola estremecer y aferrándose a su cuerpo, exigiendo más.

Quería probar sus besos nuevamente, esos que ya había olvidado, era extraño, en teoría los había saboreado hace tan solo unos minutos. Levantó el rostro de Leon, sujetándolo con ambas manos y lo beso desesperada. Él correspondió e introdujo la lengua, recorriendo el interior de la boca de la mujer.

Ocupada con el beso, quiso tocarlo, porque hasta el momento solo había sido él el que se divirtiera y gozara de su suave tacto, así que bajo una de sus manos, pasando primero por la mejilla de hombre, notando a su paso los pequeños pelos de la barba de hace dos días que raspaban ligeramente, cosa que la excitó mucho más. Continuó acariciando el cuello del hombre hasta llegar a tocar los pectorales. Resiguió lentamente con la yema de los dedos las líneas de su pecho, haciéndose la idea que tenía a un perfecto dios delante suyo, sonriendo para si misma y disfrutó.

Mordió con lujuria y desesperación el labio del hombre notando como los dos estaban, y sin excusa alguna, calientes tanto por dentro como por fuera. Cortó el beso salvajemente y respiró pesadamente.

Se separó de ella y volvió a escuchar sus pensamientos, al instante, le levantó el rostro con violencia y la miro por unos segundos fijamente y dubitativo. Se acercó de nueva cuenta a sus labios, pero antes de actuar, se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada a la mujer que pedía permiso para actuar. Ella, en respuesta le dedico una sonrisa seductora. El hombre rió para sus adentros y después de sonreír y confirmar su permiso, se acercó a los labios de esta y en vez de besarlos, los lamió de arriba abajo, saboreándolos y manchándolos de su saliva.

Dejo devorarse lentamente por la lengua de Leon, siendo testigo y victima de como enloquecía frenéticamente cuando el hombre le hacía el amor... esa forma que tenía para excitarla y sus minuciosas técnicas de excitación. Cuando Leon acabo de divertirse, lo vio retirarse lentamente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa coqueta. Sonrió maliciosamente, deseando la llegada de su turno y sin esperar mucho tiempo, ahora siendo ella la que siguiera, lamió los labios de Leon de arriba abajo, manchándolos de igual manera que él. Se detuvo un segundo a respirar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ahora Leon también luchaba con su lengua por dominar la batalla.

Acabo muy exhausta por ese beso tan apasionado. Se separó de Leon y quedo pensativa unos instantes. Era de noche y el lugar estaba oscuro, no les hacía falta luz para hacer el amor, pero, de todas formas, siempre quería una pizca de luz, para poder perderse en esos preciosos ojos, que aún no había visto, y seguramente no vería, al menos no hoy. Dejo de pensar y actuó, paso su manos por el cabello de este, y de un tirón brusco, lo jalo, hasta tenerlo a menos de cinco centímetros. Se acercó lentamente a su oreja para susurrarle algo.

― **Dilo…** ― Le exigió con tono sensual mientras dejaba escapar lentamente el aire sobre su oreja.

Por alguna razón y a diferencia de las otras veces, Leon no hizo caso alguno, seguramente porque ahora no podía escuchar sus pensamientos, porque Ada, ya no recordaba su voz, porque la había olvidado, porque la nostalgia de su voz era sumamente dolorosa.

El hombre no dijo nada y sin hacer caso de su orden, con mucha habilidad, se escurrió de su agarre. Le sujetó ambas manos, las puso por encima de ella y de su cabeza, y de esta forma la aprisionó.

No opuso resistencia, únicamente, gruño frustrada, no era su estilo perder, por eso dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este. Se movió lentamente produciendo un roce entre sus sexos, cosa que hizo que Leon gruñera excitado y esto, la enloqueció a más a más a ella. Cada vez estaba más desesperada, y por alguna razón no podía detenerse, nunca podía… no era suficientemente fuerte, la mente siempre ganaba y la sumergía en un mundo de ensueño.

Chocó sus labios contra los de la mujer, esta soltó un gemido tras otro de placer. Dejó de aprisionarla y la soltó del agarre con delicadeza, se separó de ella y empezó a bajar por su cuello, dejando a su paso, pequeñas marcas. Llegó a los pechos de esta y empezó a succionarlos con sensualidad, endureciéndolos al momento y provocando que de la boca de la mujer saliesen palabras que exigían más.

Resiguió la figura de Leon con las manos, mientras se retorcía del doloroso placer que notaban sus pezones, paso sus manos por la espalda del hombre y clavo sus uñas salvajemente. El dolor era intenso, pero el placer lo compensaba, y era por esto, que le gustaba que el sexo fuese salvaje, porque las marcas demostraban que se entregaban al máximo. A diferencia del hombre que la dominaba, ella no hacía nada, solo dejaba hacerse, lentamente, como si fuese esclava del sexo, pero lo que no sabía era que realmente si lo era, esclava de Leon.

Se dio la vuelta, tocándole a ella divertirse. El hombre quedo sorprendido, se había subido encima de él en cuestión de segundos, con una habilidad innata.

Tan pronto como hizo este movimiento, y sin poder resistir mucho más, beso furtivamente los labios del hombre, a la vez su pequeña mano traviesa se dirigía al pantalón de este. Desabrochó el cinturón e introdujo la mano en el interior. Pudo comprobar que su miembro ya palpitaba de excitación y demandaba sexo, seguramente ya era ahora de pasar a la acción, pero antes se divertiría un poco más.

Se apartó de él, bajo hasta su cuello y lo mordió salvajemente como a él le gustaba, dejando una marca a su paso. Continuó por su pecho, pero no se detuvo, bajo hasta la cintura de este, y justo en la pelvis, planto un delicado, pero sexy beso, cosa que hizo que el hombre gruñera de placer. Sonrió victoriosa ante ese acto y velozmente saco, tanto los pantalones como los boxers de Leon dejando al miembro expuesto al aire libre. Como no le gustaba devorarlo de una vez, empezó lamiendo cada pequeña sección de las partes del hombre, succionando cada pequeño rincón y plantando salvajes, pero pequeños besos, a la vez que tomaba el miembro entre sus manos, para empezar con la diversión.

...

Un leve sonido escapo de sus finos labios, se movió sobre si misma y agitó la cama de tal manera que las sabanas quedaron algo revueltas. Lentamente, pero a un ritmo considerable, su corazón y su pecho, empezaron a latir con más intensidad.

Nadie se había dado cuenta, puede que fuera porque era un detalle poco importante, pero la luz de la luna que entraba por el pequeño hueco de la ventana, producía un efecto de luces muy poco común que casualmente enfocaban e iluminaban el rostro de la mujer. Podía apreciarse sus labios finos, su pequeña nariz y finalmente sus dos ojos cerrados, pero si se miraba detenidamente, podía observarse como justo encima de su ojo izquierdo, caía un poco de su flequillo, de un color negro muy intenso, inconfundible e incapaz de olvidarse.

Por un instante, se retorció sobre si misma, dolorosamente, y aunque su expresión parecía calmada y tranquila, muy en el fondo su dolor aumentaba a cada segundo.

...

Sus movimientos aceleraban, y su miembro cada vez palpitaba más y se endurecía considerablemente. Era sorprendente, pero Ada era una diosa del "chupar". Cerró los ojos disfrutando del sabor de su sexo y la excitación que desprendía, a ella no le molestaba la situación, es más, podría decirse que disfrutaba llevando al límite al hombre, siempre le había gustado y nunca dejaría de hacerlo… si es que se daba el caso.

De la boca de Leon, escapo un pequeño sonido de satisfacción, cosa que Ada escuchó y solo pudo reír maliciosamente declarándose victoriosa entre la batalla del gemir, pero es que ella deseaba oír su voz, oírle pronunciar su nombre mil veces, de todas la formas posibles, hasta gastarle el nombre, rogarle más, porque ya no era capaz de recordarlo.

El ambiente empezaba a sofocar, la agitación y el ejercicio por parte de ambos, los excitaba no solo a ellos, sino a todo el ambiente, después de todo, es lo que producía el sexo, ¿no?

Sacó el miembro de su boca, relamiendo todo el contorno y succionándolo a la vez. Sonrió como siempre lo hacía, de esa forma, tan característica y después de incorporarse y subir hasta quedar a la altura del hombre, lentamente y de una forma sensual le susurró algo en el oído.

El hombre se estremeció solo de sentirla tan cerca, a menos de cinco centímetros y de poder presenciar el roce de sus pechos contra su torso desnudo, pero lo que de verdad le hizo perder la razón completamente fue su voz, que no solo le exigía sexo, gemidos y pasión, sino que sin escuchar nada de sus palabras, haría todo lo que ella le pidiera, porque era esclavo, porque él no existía sino era por ella y únicamente para ella. Llevó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Ada e inconscientemente, bajo hasta posarsarlas sobre sus glúteos y mientras los sujetaba con fuerza y empezaba a ejercer presión, continuó escuchando la voz de la mujer.

Se separó del hombre lentamente, sonriendo de lado y quedando cerca de él. Sujetó con fuerza su rostro y le cuestionó si todo le había quedado claro.

— **¿Esta claro?** — Susurró cerca suyo medio furiosa. El hombre no respondió, pero seguramente, este acto dejo claro que Leon lo entendió perfectamente. Aunque de todas formas, Ada no quedo satisfecha, así que lo sujetó con más violencia y lo sometió. — **¡Dilo!** — Le exigió.

Leon, rió con maldad y le dio la vuelta muy hábilmente, de tal forma que la mismísima Ada Wong quedó sorprendida. Una vez encima de la mujer, y antes de que esta pudiese rechistar o resistirse, le sello los labios con su dedo índice.

— **Shh...** — Nuevamente, fue lo único que salio de la boca del hombre, obligándola a obedecer en contra suya y a ceder.

La mujer sin darse por vencida y harta de la situación, quiso divertirse aún más. Sonrió con maldad y saco su lengua para empezara juguetear con el dedo de hombre. Comenzó lamiendo este por los lados, resiguiendo el contorno y dibujando pequeños círculos que incitaban a más, mientras, no dejaban de mirarse fijamente a los ojos, tentadoramente y con cierta gracia.

Leon, excitado y perdiendo la cabeza, introdujo -culpable de sus actos-, su dedo índice en el interior de la boca de la mujer exigiendo más e incitándola a que siguiera, porque el inició de este juego le gustaba y seguramente lo mejor, vendría dentro de poco.

Abrió la boca, dando permiso y paso al dedo, dejándolo introducirse en el interior. Cerró sus labios y jugó con su pequeña, pero traviesa lengua y el dedo del hombre, que desesperado, se movía velozmente en todas direcciones. Gimió intencionadamente de una forma que excitó a Leon a más no poder, pero que causo que el hombre dejase de mover su dedo.

Ada aprovechó este acto involuntario para lamer y acabar de chupar el dedo, para luego sacarlo lentamente de su boca dejándolo impregnado de saliva.

Sonrió maliciosamente mientras observaba al hombre que le devolvía el mismo tipo de sonrisa. A continuación y con el mismo dedo, que acababa de ser chupado, empezó a bajarlo por el vientre de la mujer formando un camino. Llegó y se detuvo justo encima de la feminidad de la mujer, acariciando tentadoramente la fina prenda de ropa que vestía.

...

Un espasmo la hizo temblar sobre de la cama, pero solo duro unos segundos, pues dicen que los buenos momentos son los que menos duran. Puede que después de todo, si fuera verdad, porque si repasamos los buenos recuerdos que posee... son realmente muy pocos. Volvió a estremecerse sobre la cama aforrándose lo más que pudo a las sabanas, pero al momento, se relajo, y por suerte, volvió a su estado normal.

El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las 8:00 a.m. Ya era uno de enero y no es que esperara nada nuevo, porque la verdad, llevaba una vida bastante monótona con algún que otro cambio importante, pero desde lo sucedido... que no volvió a ser la misma.

Toda la gente que conocía había pedido regalos, incluso el perro del vecino, pero a ella... ¿a ella quien le regalaría algo? Ella no pedía ni lo más caro, ni lo más lujoso, ni lo más exótico del mundo, como otras personas que no apreciaban lo que tenían, sino que a diferencia de estas, ella se conformaba con algo especial, algo que llevaba pidiendo desde hace cinco años.

_Y esperaba que por una vez en su vida, algo saliera bien... No se arrepentía de nada, pero si que es verdad que cada día se maldecía por no haber actuado de otra manera. _

...

Dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa y a continuación soltó una pequeña risa juguetona y alentadora. Leon era consciente de la desesperación de la mujer, y por eso, era su obligación llevarla al máximo y hacerla sufrir, porque aunque ella lo negara, le encantaba torturarse sexualmente. Bajo su dedo y sin introducirlo en el interior de esta, empezó a dibujar pequeños círculos y a acariciar toda la zona, pero sin penetrar sus dedos.

Ansiosa y sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más gruño molesta, lo que estaba sintiendo era con diferencia una sensación totalmente nueva, que nunca antes había experimentado y que por supuesto, odiaba con toda su alma, el crearse una fantasía al lado de Leon, era algo excitante, pero a su vez… odioso.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente e inconscientemente por su desesperación levantó ligeramente las caderas buscando placer, porque el hombre parecía divertirse con la situación, y ella cada vez estaba más impaciente. Llevó, harta del juego, una de sus manos directa al pelo de Leon y como había hecho anteriormente lo estiro bruscamente sin piedad hasta tenerlo pegado contra su rostro.

Leon se anticipo y besó los labios de la mujer con pasión, seguramente para distraerla. Y así fue, la distrajo con el apasionado beso mientras no dejaba de tentarla con el dedo que seguía sobre la feminidad de esta, jugando al "entro… no entro".

Aunque pareciera muy concentrada con el beso que estaba presenciando, no podía dejar de desesperarse a cada segundo. Así que molesta por el jueguecito del hombre, mordió su labio inferior salvajemente produciéndole un intencionado dolor, pero que lo único que consiguió fue hacer el "acto" más apasionado y extremadamente excitante… para los dos.

Se apartó de golpe como acto reflejo y notó como el dolor palpitaba en su labio inferior por el reciente mordisco.

— **¡Ups! **— Espetó Ada a la vez que sonreía de lado sin intención de ocultarlo. El hombre gruño y al momento penetro de golpe sus dedos en el interior de su vagina, seguramente para vengarse.

Soltó un pequeño gritó producto del dolor, pero el abundante placer la hizo acabar el gritó con un gemido. Aunque hubiese sido tan brusco, le daba igual, deseaba ser tocada por… Abrió ligeramente los ojos después de haber gozado completamente y lo primero que se encontró fue con la enorme sonrisa burlona de Leon que reflejaba, claramente, deseo. Enloqueció al instante por el acto salvaje del hombre, le encantó y además, ahora, ella tampoco sería nada delicada. Cerró sin previo aviso los ojos, nuevamente Leon penetraba sus dedos en el interior y como era de esperar se retorció sobre la cama levantando inconsciente sus caderas.

La vio estremecerse sobre si misma, retorciendose placenteramente y aguantando el control sobre si misma, porque ya no era capaz ni de controlar su propio cuerpo que se movía a causa de pequeños espasmos. Bajo lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello sin dejar de penetrarla lentamente. Beso su cuello acompañándolo con pequeñas mordidas que a su paso, dejaban ligeras marcas, y al instante, escuchó como la mujer había dejado escapar excitada el aire sobre su oreja. Sonrió sin dejar de penetrarla a un ritmo constante ni de plantarle pequeños mordiscos sobre su cuello.

Sus manos ahora, acariciaban delicadamente el pelo del hombre, perdidamente loca por sus, ahora, húmedos besos y totalmente fuera de sí. Suspiró de nueva cuenta sobre la oreja del hombre y gimió sensualmente producto de la excitación. Lentamente se fue aferrando más al pelo de este; sus dedos pasaron entre la fina cabellera rubia, entrelazándose y cerrando los dedos, produciendo un leve tirón, por culpa de lo que ahora su feminidad empezaba a sentir. Movió con torpeza su rostro, aún con los ojos cerrados, buscando apoderarse de los labios de Leon, este se separo de su cuello y entendiendo muy bien las intenciones de esta, la beso de lleno, esta vez, sin torturarla.

Retiró los dedos lentamente de su interior aún sin haberla hecho llegar al orgasmo y subido su mano acariciando a la mujer por el costado hasta sujetarla por la espalda. Dio un ágil giro sobre sí mismo quedando debajo y ella sobre su cuerpo.

Sonrió para si misma sin dejar de besarlo al presenciar el cambio de posiciones que había llevado acabo Leon. Sabía que ya era hora de pasar a la acción…

...

Un médico, se acercó a la camilla del hombre y lo examinó, no había mucho que hacer, pero era la rutina, y sin tener esperanzas de que despertara, era su obligación y por eso mismo cobraba.

Acabó de comprobar su estado, y cuando se aseguro de que todo estaba correctamente, salió de la habitación como de costumbre y llamó a una enfermera para que se encargase de lo demás.

La enfermera se adentró en el lugar, se detuvo y observo al hombre encima de la cama; como siempre, en el mismo estado y sin cambio alguno. Suspiró pesadamente compadeciéndose del pobre hombre, de su familia y amigos, no era nada fácil tener que vivir con ello. Además, sabía que el hombre recibía muchas visitas de muchas personas, algunas más que otras, pero aunque todos tuviesen aspecto diferente o vidas completamente distintas, compartían la misma expresión. El primer y el segundo año la gente era lo más positiva posible, incluso traían flores continuamente, pero luego, más concretamente en el tercer y cuarto año, las cosas se volvieron diferente y la gente empezaba no a darse por vencida, pero si a perder la esperanza, ya no habían tantas visitas, pero a pesar de esto, había unas cuantas personas que por mucho que pasasen los días, nunca dejaban de venir, es más, una mujer, se encargo personalmente de pagar el mejor tratamiento y médico, pero no fue suficiente. No para este caso.

Cogió las sabanas, las dobló y guardó, luego y como cada miércoles, trajo las flores. Las ordenó de mayor a menor tamaño y las puso por toda la sala, pero se dejo la más grande todas para el final. Cogió el último jarrón de tulipanes rojos y como siempre y a petición de una mujer se dirigió hacia la mesa que había justo al lado del hombre, pero no sin antes volver a detenerse e intrigada se puso a su lado y lo observó nuevamente, viéndolo tranquilo, parecía descansar en paz, pero no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pues siempre parecía el mismo.

Un acto involuntario hizo mover al hombre acompañándolo de un espasmo. La mujer se asustó al momento y saltó hacia tras. Después de ver que no pasaba nada, se calmó pero muy en el fondo suyo, sabía que algo cambiaba... Puede que fuera únicamente la curiosidad o el susto del momento... Fuera lo que fuera la mujer, convencida de sí misma y sobre todo curiosa, se acerco más de lo normal al hombre. Casi, podría decirse que su intención era besarlo, aunque seguramente lo había pensado más de una vez... ¿Quien no?

Fue todo muy rápido, sus pupilas se dilataron, a cámara lenta, su boca empezó a abrirse como si intentara gritar, pero por más que lo intentaba, simplemente no podía. Sus manos, efecto del shock, torpes dejaron caer el jarrón de tulipanes rojos contra el suelo, inclinándose 25º a la izquierda y tomando un efecto más impresionante. Todo había sido muy rápido pero a la vez parecía ir a cámara lente, al menos para la mujer. Se llevó las ahora desocupadas manos contra su boca, tapándosela al acto como si no creyera lo que estaba viviendo y reprimió un sonoro grito. Tan pronto su mente reaccionó retomando el control en su propio cuerpo, empezó, con pasos lentos y hacia atrás, a retroceder con mucho cuidado, pero sobretodo pánico.

Su mente la hizo reaccionar y corrió como loca cerca de los monitores, avistó un gran botón y sin dudar ni un instante lo pulso decidida. Rápidamente salió de la habitación esperando la llegada del medico encargado.

...

Se separó del beso y a la vez que acariciaba con la yema de los dedos el completo torso desnudo del hombre de debajo suyo, abría los ojos. Acabó de ponerse en un ángulo de noventa grados sobre Leon y de un movimiento de cabeza, retiró sus propios cabellos que caían sobre su rostro, impidiéndole una vista perfecta, y así dejándola disfrutar al máximo. Sus pelos estaban algo revueltos, y por la agitación y el ejercicio de ambos, parecían más oscuros de lo normal, al igual que los de Leon, seguramente producto del sudor.

Se levantó un poco sobre Leon, buscando la perfecta penetración y este, se movió debajo facilitando el trabajo. Subió el rostro cara al techo y disfrutó al máximo del inicio de la penetración. Respiró un par de veces y después de volver cara al hombre, fue directa a sujetar sus manos y las planto sobre sus senos, dando no solo permiso, sino demandando más placer.

Se movía lentamente sobre el miembro, introduciéndolo al máximo y notándolo con sus propias paredes eran las que limitaban la penetración. Mientras, el hombre disfrutaba de su tacto, acariciando los senos, y apretando con los pulgares los pezones de esta, que a cada segundo se endurecían más.

Sus sexos palpitaban excitados, producto del ahora, movimiento de sube y baja que realizaban, alternando en algunos instantes, movimientos de caderas circulares intentando producir de alguna manera más placer. Gimió sonoramente a la vez que notaba como Leon la sujetaba por las caderas para acompañara, pero a ella no le era suficiente. Lo levantó y lo atrajo hasta dejarlo apoyado contra sus pechos, seguramente para sentirlo aún más; su tacto, su piel y su calidez… pero el hombre lo interpretó de otra forma y paso sensualmente los pezones -recién endurecidos- por sus dientes, jugando con ellos, mordiéndolos y succionándolos y de esta forma produciéndole un enorme placer a la mujer en el cual deseaba perderse.

Sus labios pronunciaron palabras, acompañadas por un gemido alentador y rápidamente sus manos se aferraron al cuello del hombre a la vez que alzaba, nuevamente, su rostro al aire excitada.

El movimiento de sube y baja ya había tomado un ritmo razonable y Ada, era capaz de sentir como sus paredes se contraían involuntariamente y de cómo por arte de magia, se empezaban a notar los calambres, seguramente para la llegada del orgasmo.

Aceleró ella misma el movimiento hasta perder la cuenta de cuantas veces había gemido por segundo, pero le daba igual, pues solo pensaba en caer rendida, poder dormir eternamente a su lado y sobre su pecho, escuchando el latir de su… Se separó al instante de Leon, asustada y preocupada, tomándolo por los hombros con brusquedad, el caso es que, ahora que se había parado a pensar tan solo una milésima de segundo, en ningún momento había escuchado el latir de su… Gritó pero no porque estuviera asustada o conmocionada, sino por el típico grito producto de una pesadilla. Parecía algo increíble, pero los miedos que vivía en el mundo real, incluso la perseguían en sus propios sueños… el único lugar que le quedaba para escapar de la cruda realidad.

Sujetó el rostro del hombre con desesperación y lo agitó con violencia hacía adelante y atrás, de manera repetitiva, como si intentara hacerlo reaccionar, pero parecía estar dormido o inconsciente. Sollozó sin saber porque pero puede que su corazón tuviese la respuesta.

No, no podía estar pasando otra vez... Su mente le enviaba dolor y ella no sabía porque pero lo entendía a la perfección, como si llevase viviendo con él eternamente. Lo tambaleó una última vez intentándolo despertar, pero no resulto.

— **¡Leoooooon! **— Gritó perdiendo el control de la situación.

De un salto quedó incorporada sobre lo que parecía una cama. Aterrorizada, giró hacia los lados buscando la escena de hace tan solo un segundo... pero parecía haberse desvanecido. Se llevó las manos al rostro y temblando se quitó un poco del sudor de su frente. Cerró los ojos tan fuerte como le fue posible y gruño furiosa; ¿Cuantas veces le había sucedido? ¿Hasta cuando seguiría así? ¿Porque a ella? Y como siempre eran preguntas que ni ella podía resolver.

Y sin contenerse, derramó un par de lágrimas, porque ya no era tan fuerte, ya no podía resistir más, porque aunque dijese que todo estaba bien, no podía dejar de culparse a sí misma... por lo que sucedió.

Riiing Riiing Riiing, empezó a sonar un ruido proveniente de su mesilla de noche. Giró acto reflejo hacia el ruido y lo primero en que fijo la vista fue en una fotografía, cerro los ojos conteniéndose y evitando verla mucho más rato y la paso de largo dolorosamente hasta alcanzar entre sus manos el teléfono fijo de casa que no dejaba de sonar. Se limpió el leve llanto, se acomodo la ropa y se puso firme y preparada para cualquiera que la llamase a su casa. Tragó saliva y atendió la llamada.

Las primeras palabras que salieron por el teléfono, eran demasiado formales, preguntando por la señorita Wong, era ella misma, así que contesto.

— **Soy yo...** — Contestó algo adormilada pero con la voz temblando. Supo perfectamente quien llamaba, no porque se acordara de la voz del autor, sino porque reconocía la formalidad y su tono de preocupación y en algún caso especial... reflejaba pena.

El hombre que había tras la llamada, parecía nervioso, y por eso era incapaz de comunicarle lo que tenía que decirle. Su pecho se empezó acelerar en el mismo instante en el que escuchó que el doctor la había llamado para comunicarle algo muy importante. Sabía perfectamente que solo podía haber llamado para comunicar dos únicas noticias; las buenas o las...

Su pecho no pudo reprimir y se estrujó al oír sus palabras, para después aferrarse completamente y permanecer en un dolor realmente ahogante y molesto pero que en alguna parte producía algo de placer. Llevó su mano libre -sin el teléfono- contra su boca y reprimió un grito, sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo y su corazón parecía salirse del pecho, su respiración se había acelerado considerablemente y seguía sin ser capaz de asimilar tal noticia, simplemente no podía creerlo. Pero a pesar de esto, no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido que fue ahogado con su propio llanto. Lloraba no de tristeza sino de alegría y no dejaba que el hombre de la línea se diese cuenta de esto, porque fuera por lo que fuera su llanto, ella nunca lo mostraba.

El hombre quedo algo preocupado por el estado de la mujer. Así que se aseguro de que estuviera bien...

— **Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?** — Preguntó mientras esperaba respuesta. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que ella misma se dio cuenta de que no respondía.

— **Ha despertado... **— No se sabía si afirmaba, reflejaba cierta duda o si incluso era una pregunta a medias a causa de la recién noticia y el estado de shock.

El doctor, sabía perfectamente que esta respuesta no había tenido nada que ver su anterior pregunta, pero sabía perfectamente por que lo había hecho.

Para Ada, significaba que aún y estando consciente en todo momento, su mente le cuestionaba si de verdad seguía en un sueño como hace unos minutos antes o si realmente había sucedido eso que llevada esperando durante tantos años... Porque esta misma escena, se la había recreado cientos de veces llorando de alegría, y ahora que de vedad había sucedido, no sabía como actuar, porque tenía pánico a lo descocido, porque nunca antes le había sucedido nada similar...

...

_¿Por qué construimos sueños? ¿Por qué solo, y únicamente, cuando dormimos? ¿Puede ser porque sabemos de ante mano, que nunca se cumplirán, o porque tenemos una pizca de esperanza? Esperanza que calma al corazón…_

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, aquí el primer capitulo y espero que os halla gustado :) No tengo mucho más que decir, pero me gustaría comentar que como siempre, intentare actualizar cada semana, aunque siempre habrá alguna vez que me retrase por cualquier cosa (suelen ser exámenes) :(

Así que nada, me despido pero no sin antes desearos buenas noches y que tengáis unos dulces sueños... xD Haber si os pasa como a Ada. :3


	2. Chapter 2

AUTORA:

Que nadie se enfade conmigo, pero avise de que podría ser que me retrasara en alguna ocasión... xD Vale, se que ha sido más de lo normal, pero espero que no me odies, porque yo no os odio :)

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· Letra** **Negrita: **Para los diálogos.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

.Cicatrices que marcan.

.Chapter 2.

— **Por favor…** — Se rogó a sí misma en voz alta respondiendo a una pregunta… -su- pregunta. ¿Cuál era? Demasiadas eran las preguntas que ahora se formulaba y colapsaban su mente, y por su actitud, ese "por favor", respondía a todas. Como si fuera un último deseo, antes de… ¿Antes de que? Antes de verlo, porque una vez allí, ya nada podría hacerla…

— **Perdón.** — Declaró un hombre al chocar contra Ada que parecía distraída, y que por tanto, tardó en reaccionar, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, el hombre, junto con sus prisas ya había desaparecido. Raro.

Quedó por unos instantes atontada intentando encontrar con la mirada a ese hombre, pero lo mucho que alcanzó a ver fue enfermeras con batas y algún que otro doctor a lo lejos, hablando con alguien, al que parecía estar regañando, pero que aún así, el doctor, por cierto joven, lo perdonaba.

Suspiró volviendo al mundo real, y haciéndose una idea del lugar donde se encontraba, volvió a retomar su camino, pero esta vez, más rápido. Y sin distraerse, giró a la derecha y a no más de tres metros, se encontraba la recepción. Por alguna razón, quedo observando a la mujer que se encontraba en el lugar y seguramente a cargo de todo. Vestía una blusa verde, y bata blanca, y si tuviera que apostar, diría que los pantalones los llevaba de color negro, pero esto fue solo una pequeña idea que le paso por la cabeza en una milésima de segundo, así que no tenía mucha importancia, es más, había sido producto de los nervios que su ser acumulaba.

— **¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?** — Preguntó una vocecita suave, de golpe.

_¿Que?_ Agitó la cabeza moviendo sus cabellos de color negro en un movimiento de ola y rápidamente, reaccionó. Se sorprendió bastante al aparecer de golpe delante del mostrador, y si no se estaba volviendo loca, le había parecido escuchar una voz.

Miró por encima suyo, y pudo ver a la recepcionista, esa misma que llevaba la blusa verde, y que ahora estaba mirando a Ada con cierta ingenuidad por su falta de atención y reacción a la reciente pregunta...

— **Perdone, ¿necesita algo? **— Le volvió a preguntar. Ada dudo unos segundos.

— **Si...** — Declaró para ganar cierto tiempo y auto convencerse de que no había nada que temer. — **Vengo a ver a alguien.** — Dijo, adoptando una cierta actitud, ya no tan incomoda y más adulta. Como lo era ella.

— **¿Nombre?** — Le preguntó observándola y mirándola fijamente, preparada para cuando Ada respondiera, ella tecleara con velocidad.

_¿Nombre?_ Tardo en responder unos segundos. Como si no supiese responder, como si no conociese la respuesta, como si con cierta estupidez y pasotismo, hubiese ido a visitar a alguien del cual no sabía su nombre. Pero vaya estupidez. Claro que se acordaba de su nombre... pero... seguía sin querer recordarlo.

No se lo diría, no en voz alta, por temor a descubrir que en realidad no existía ningún hombre con este nombre y que todo había sido un doloroso sueño, que fruto de su vació, le había hecho pasar una mala jugada, pero... aún así todo parecía demasiado real... Su respiración agitada, el latir de su corazón y el dolor de cabeza, le hicieron confirmar que no se trataba de un sueño, y que no estaba loca. Cogió fuerzas y se armo de valor.

— **Leon... Su nombre es Leon Scott Kennedy.** — Dijo a la vez que se apoyaba con las manos en la mesa de la recepción, que estaba justo delante duyo. A su vez, la mujer de delante suyo, empezó a buscar en la base de datos del ordenador.

Giró su rostro distraída, mientras empezaba con sus dedos a hacer un ruidito contra la madera, e impaciente suspiró. Antes parecía totalmente asustada, deseando no visitarlo, y ahora su cuerpo, inevitablemente se encendía, estaba a solo un par de minutos, de por fin, verlo.

Giró en menos de un segundo su rostro, cara a la mujer y perdiendo la paciencia, iba a regañarla por tardar tanto en escribir un maldito nombre en el ordenador, y darle el número de la habitación en la qual permanecía, pero se calló cuando la recepcionista habló al instante.

— **Habitación numero 523. **— Le regaló una sonrisa que fue contestada con otra sonrisa de Ada, pero que se veía de lejos, que era forzada.

— **Gracias. **— Esta vez si había sido sincera. Agradecía que al final de todo, la mujer le hubiese dado el maldito número.

Giró sobre si misma y lo primero que hizo, fue buscar con la mirada un... Lo localizó y caminó decidida. Esperó paciente y después de entrar en él, pulso el botón que correspondía a la planta numero cinco. Deducía que cada planta, contaba con cien habitaciones, es decir, que la habitación numero 523, correspondía a la numero cinco.

Por suerte, no se encontraba nadie más en el interior del ascensor con ella. Lo cual agradecía, pues siempre era algo incomodo. Todas las miradas sobre ella, expectantes y curiosas e ingenuas en ciertos momentos. Pero se había acostumbrado a este tipo de vida.

Apretó sus ojos, cejas y reflejo una mueca de dolor. Intentó no pensar más en esto, ahora sería diferente, o eso quería pensar…

Débilmente y gracias a un punto muerto en el cual había fijado la vista, consiguió olvidar y apartar esos pensamientos. Pero no era dueña de sus vagos recuerdos que la atormentaban, y que nuevamente, volvían a hacerle recordar, pero esta vez de forma distinta.

¿Porque siempre lo mismo? ¿Porque siempre el ascensor? Recuerdos dolorosos la hacían sentir culpable de lo que sucedió y lo que tuvo que soportar durante tantos años, porque puede que si hubiese actuado diferente, las cosas... Gruño dolida y molesta, por mucho que se maldijese o llorase o incluso matase por venganza, nada conseguiría retornarle lo que le fue arrebatado.

Su cuerpo experimento el estado de reposo que ahora el ascensor había producido y al momento se abrieron las puertas. Bajo la mirada al suelo y dudo un instante si cruzar la línea que la separaba de la huida, o avanzar y afrontar las cosas. ¿Cobarde? No lo era, pero el recurso más fácil siempre había sido la huida y le había gustado recurrir a este. Pero porque dudaba tanto, si en teoría había llevado deseando este momento tanto tiempo, ¿porque le era tan difícil avanzar de una vez? No quería reconocerlo en voz alta, pero tenía miedo. Pocos eran los datos que conocía de su estado, y el saber que había despertado y no le habían dicho nada más, la aterrorizaba. No quería entrar por esa puerta y ver que lo había perdido, que no la recordaría, que se lo encontraría distinto -tanto por dentro como por fuera- simplemente no lo soportaría. No porque fuese doloroso, que también, sino más bien porque después de haber jugado tantos años con sus sentimientos, por haber abusado de él y por haberle roto el corazón cientos de veces, se había dado cuenta y había comprendido lo que tenía. Y ahora ella, por una vez en su vida no escaparía.

...

— **Ha despertado, ¿no?** — ¿Como se había enterado? Nadie lo sabía, pero era una persona que disponía de recursos, pero sobretodo contactos… Y de alguna forma hace cinco años, que empezó a trabajar para alguien… — **Gracias…** — Agradeció el hombre de aspecto extraño y apariencia sospechosa. Colgó el teléfono y se paró a pensar durante un momento.

Ya no recordaba cual había sido el inició de esta enorme batalla, quien la había empezado o en que momento fue él mismo, quien decidió formar parte de la venganza… puede que los años le fueran pasando factura.

Rió con cierta desidia durante unos segundos y acabó concluyendo que aunque no se acordara ni de la mitad de las cosas, le importaba un carajo, porque él, no hacía preguntas si no era para preguntar cuanto le pagarían.

Aunque no le importase nada, sin intención de hacerlo, cerró los ojos, y recordó. Dicen que la memoria falla, y más si pasan los años y es por eso que se debe confiar en los recuerdos, pero lo que la gente no sabe, es que estos, acaban distorsionados por el paso de los años, y se convierten en borrosos, porque nuestra mente mezcla conceptos, y de ahí surge la imaginación.

Frunció el ceño, apretando a su vez los ojos, concentrándose en recordar… Su expresión, lentamente se fue relajando. Por fin conseguía ver imágenes en su mente; de ella, de él, de todos… pero sobre todo de su…

Abrió de golpe los ojos, como si se hubiese acordado de algo muy importante y seguidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a caminar hacía unas de las mesas del lugar donde se encontraba. Por lo que parecía, se trataba de un motel barato. ¿Que hacía en ese lugar? Era alguien misterioso del cual no se conocía absolutamente nada, puede que ni su propia madre supiese de su existencia o, él mismo la hubiese matado… Quien sabe… más vale no averiguarlo.

Paró de golpe, cogió su arma que permanecía dentro de uno de los cajones del mueble, y se dio media vuelta. Por alguna razón, le encantaba matar, su sangre hervía y bombeaba frenéticamente a cien por hora. Era como su heroína. Fijo la vista en una puerta casi abierta del todo y desde la altura del pomo de esta, fue bajando lentamente la mirada hasta dar con el suelo. Por el color azul cielo de las baldosas, se entendía que era un baño.

Sonrió al ver a su reciente victima en el suelo asfixiada con la propia cortina de ducha. Ya había concluido –como siempre- su misión, se había encargado de robarle información muy valiosa y como siempre, acababa matando… por diversión.

¿Como podía ser un ser así, sencillamente tan depravado y cruel? No sentía pizca de pena o lastima. Nunca. Caminó y paso de largo el cuerpo que se había transformado hace ya cinco horas en cadáver, y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

Caminó por un largo pasillo que daba al exterior, a la vez que oía coches de policía que no iban a por él, ni mucho menos. Pero en el lugar que se encontraba no era que digamos el barrio más lujoso de Nueva York. Así que continuó hasta bajar unas escaleras de metal y llegar a pisar finalmente alquitrán.

Caminó, a la vez que sacaba de su bolsillo unas pequeñas llaves y sin previó aviso, apuntó algún lugar de delante suyo, y se vio a lo lejos, como un coche se encendía. Seguramente había utilizado un mando a distancia.

Abrió su coche entrando de golpe. Cerró la puerta y metió las llaves para arrancar, y de un giró hábil de muñeca, el motor del coche, ya se había encendido.

...

Cogió aire y avanzó un paso decidida, y mientras cerraba los ojos, temía perder el control sobre sí misma. Como si dar ese -enorme- paso le aterrorizara, como si se tratase de la línea entre la vida o la muerte, o el propio abismo.

Tan pronto sus zapatos de tacón tocaron suelo, reflexiono sobre su comportamiento. Se dejo de tonterías, abrió delicadamente sus ojos y después de situarse un poco, decidió tomar el camino de la derecha. Parecía que los números de las habitaciones que iban de la cincuenta hasta la número uno, estaban en esa dirección.

Su paso no aceleraba, pero su corazón, por el contrario, si. Se sentía realmente tonta, porque una vez allí, ¿Que pasaría? ¿Que diantres tenía que hacer cuando alguien salía de un coma? Nunca antes había experimentado nada similar. Pero suponía que las cosas, si funcionaban, surgirían al momento, ¿no? Daba igual, al menos, quería convencerse de esto.

Sus ojos, inevitablemente, a causa de los nervios, recorrieron cada rincón del pasillo en busca del numero 523. Por suerte, no estaba muy lejos y cada vez la distancia parecía acortarse. Solo unos cuantos metros la separaban de Leon.

Se detuvo en seco quedando de cara contra una puerta cerrada. Respiró barias veces relajando su corazón y manteniéndolo acompasado a un ritmo considerable, auto convenciéndose que todo estaría bien. Sus manos finas se levantaron hasta la altura del pomo de la puerta. Paso sus delgados dedos, -que inevitablemente temblaban ligeramente- de afiladas uñas y de un color rojo por el mango de la puerta. Y sin previó aviso, su mente le hizo dudar.

_-¿Nerviosa?- No... -¿Segura?- Si. -Entonces, ¿porque tiemblas?-__  
_  
Ya no podía negarlo. Nerviosa o segura, entraría en el lugar y aunque tuviese miedo, había venido hasta aquí para verlo, y no se iría -no podría- hasta haberlo visto una última vez. Lo deseaba, y sabía que estaba mal pensar en esta idea, y aún más en este momento, pero su desesperación rozaba la locura y ya nada podía detenerla, deseaba al menos oírle la voz o si seguía siendo el mismo, suplicaría por ver sus ojos. Los anhelaba, al igual que su aroma, su tacto, sus besos y caricias pero no por falta de sexo, sino por falta de amor, porque ahora sabía que es lo que había dejado escapar. Supongo que cinco años eran suficientes para hacerla recapacitar. Aunque a mi parecer eran demasiados, porque si tengo que ser sincera, el segundo año ya se derrumbó y comprendió que había sido una estúpida zorra, y que al final de todo, no era tan fuerte como aparentaba.

No dudó, y entró de golpe. Fue algo raro, pero le pareció escuchar voces, que se detuvieron justo después de haber cerrado la puerta. Se adentró en el lugar a paso lento, produciendo un leve sonido de tacón y un peculiar eco muy característico, que cualquier persona lo hubiese considerado como misterioso y profundo.

Su expresión cambió completamente al encontrarse con la peor persona que pudiera haber imaginado. No era el momento y tampoco estaba dispuesta a discutir ni pelearse inútilmente, eso lo tenía más que claro. Sin embargo, se adentro hasta quedar en el interior junto a los dos hombres. No se había detenido ni tan siquiera a observar a Leon, o regalarle una sonrisa, un simple "hola" hubiese bastado. Pero no, ella estaba más concentrada en Chris, y su expresión de odio. Lo retó con la mirada y de esta forma, le dijo todo.

Chris tampoco iba a pelearse, y mucho menos con Leon presente, además era conveniente que no se estresara demasiado. Así que entendió todo a la perfección y los dejo, pero aún seguía sin fiarse de ella.

— **Os dejo a solas.** — Declaró Chris sin apartarle la mirada. Por un segundo observó a Leon y le lanzó una mirada que decía "Adiós".

Empezó a caminar hasta pasarla de largo, evitando el contacto mucho más tiempo y rápidamente abandonó el lugar.

No dejo de mirarlo fijamente ni un segundo, hasta asegurarse que había abandonado el lugar y es que sabía que por mucho que lo intentase, nunca se llevarían bien.

¿Había olvidado algo...? Mierda, Leon. Giró al instante el rostro hacía la cama de delante suyo y cambió su expresión por completo. Ahora era su turno, el turno de ambos, para hablar.

Pero aún y estando presente junto a él, no había formulado palabra alguna desde que había entrado en el lugar, y Leon seguía estupefacto, puede que confuso fuese la palabra para describir su estado. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que ya no la recordara, que no la conociese y que por tanto ya no fuera el mismo? Su pechó empezó a comprimirse inevitablemente, deseando que no fuese verdad. Las cosas no podían ser así, Ada ya había aprendido la lección y no se merecía más castigos, al menos eso pensaba cada noche cuando antes de dormirse le pedía un solo deseo al cielo, a los dioses, al universo y las estrellas, antes de sentirse como una estúpida por suplicar piedad.

— **Leon...** — Esta vez era diferente, no era la simple visita improvisada que se hacían a lo largo de los años, y que lo único que buscaban del uno y del otro era sexo a escondidas, como a amantes condenados, que después de una noche, retomaban su camino olvidándose de todo, pero con el presentimiento, de que el destino los volvería a juntar.

Con temor, avanzó un paso hasta quedar más cerca de Leon, y este, al instante pronunció unas palabras.

— **¿Ada? **— Siempre su misma pregunta, expresión y el rostro de niño confundido.

Su pecho soltó el aire, y se relajo al instante. No se había olvidado de ella al menos esto era un gran paso y para ella suficiente, ahora solo tenía que buscar la forma de contarle todo.

— **¿Me recuerdas?** — Preguntó dudando de si era verdad o mentira.

— **Aunque hayan pasado...** — Bajo la cabeza un instante y le costo pronunciar tal dato. — **cinco años, **— Ada pudo notar que le dolió confesar eso. — **no significa que vaya a olvidarme de ti.** — Ahora pudo ver que Leon sonreía ligeramente.

— **Entonces, ¿recuerdas todo?** — Preguntó con voz más calmada.

Por un momento Leon medito tal pregunta; ¿recordaba todo? ¿Cada detalle, cada color, nombre y cada vivencia?

— **No del todo.** — Suspiró riendo levemente, seguramente era mucho mejor tomarse todo esto con cierta gracia a llorar.

Frunció el ceño sin acabar de entender mucho su estado y le lanzó una mirada que este, entendió a la perfección, puesto que se dispuso a explicarse.

— **Tengo la mayoría de recuerdos intactos menos los que corresponden a un par de horas antes de que…**— No se atrevía a hablar. —**…me transformara. **— Le dolía saber que se transformo en algo por lo que cada día luchaba, pero muy en el fondo, agradecía que ella estuviese bien.

Se llevó de golpe la mano derecha a sujetar su brazo izquierdo y la puso a la altura del antebrazo. Llevaba una venda muy grande que parecía recubrir algo, ¿su piel? No, eso no podía ser. Sabía que es lo que escondía esa venda y se avergonzaba, más bien se enfurecía.

Cerró los ojos molesto y apretó la venda y a su vez su brazo debajo de esta, como si quisiese arrancar algo. Pero antes de poder conseguir su propósito, se sorprendió al notar que algo se posaba sobre su mano, para calmarlo, tranquilizarlo, y para impedirle que se hiciese daño, porque ella se había dado cuenta al momento. Levantó la mirada y el rostro hasta chocar con una Ada que parecía preocupada. Solo con ver la expresión en el rostro de esta, y sin poder resistir mucho más, apartó la mirada de golpe. No quería fundirse en su mirada, no quería nada, es más, deseaba que se fuera, porque temía hacerle daño.

Se sorprendió por su acto, y comprendiendo su dolor, llevó una de sus manos al rostro de este. Lo sujetó con posesión pero con cierta delicadeza, y lentamente le fue dando la vuelta hasta quedar nuevamente de cara. Le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora y le acarició el rostro, para a continuación ir hasta su brazo izquierdo, y lentamente empezar a subir el vendaje, para dejar al descubierto, eso que escondía. Pero al momento Leon la detuvo y no dejo que continuase.

— **No... **— Rogó. Seguramente porque no quería que ella lo viese, que viese lo que demostraba que algo de su cuerpo, había dejado de ser humano hace ya mucho tiempo.

Sabía lo que estaba ocultando, y no le importaba, es más, gracias a esto, lo quería aún más, acto que la salvo, pero que a la vez la condeno al sufrimiento... Le lanzó una mirada vacilante, y así, de esta forma dejo claro que de cualquier forma conseguiría su propósito.

Vencido, apartó otra vez la mirada. No quería ver la expresión de horror reflejarse en el rostro de Ada. No soportaría ver que le producía asco, el siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, o tocarlo.

Sus dedos deshicieron el nudo de la venda, y delicadamente empezaron a retirarla muy despacio. Pasó sus manos alrededor de su brazo y finalmente retiró la venda. Quedó observando durante mucho rato, lo que Leon le estaba ocultando, y lo comprendió todo al momento. Le dolía mucho, pero a ella le dolía aun más. Pasó inconsciente y perpleja, la yema de sus dedos por encima de la piel expuesta de Leon. Queriendo sentirla y acariciarla, de alguna forma que hacerle comprender que lo sentía mucho y que no quiso que todo esto sucediera.

— **¡Dilo!** — Gritó de golpe Leon cerrando los ojos. — **¡Dilo!** — Ada se asustó ligeramente por su comportamiento, y lo peor, es que no entendía nada. — **¡Dilo, doy asco!** — Confesó furioso, pero ¿de que diantres estaba hablando?

— **Leon, no.** — Declaró confundida. — **Tú...** —

— **¡Lo acabas de ver!** — Argumentó pero ahora mirándola fijamente. — **¡Soy un monstruo!** — Volvió a apartarle la cara como si estuviera enfadado con ella.

— **¿La cicatriz?** — Cuestionó, pero ahora con un tono más elevado y preocupante. No habló durante unos segundos, esperando a que Leon se armase de valor y la mirara a los ojos, pero... — **Leon.** — Lo llamó. Giró el rostro y ahora ambos quedaron cara a cara. — **¡No eres ningún monstruo!** — Le dijo alzando la voz, parecía, que ahora ella estaba furiosa con él, puede que por pensar en esta estúpida idea.

— **Pero si que doy asco...** — Estaba más que seguro, que su cuerpo, le producía repulsión. Seguramente ya no le atraía su físico. Esa enorme cicatriz, era bastante fea. Se giró nuevamente, pero esta vez avergonzado, tenía la sensación, de que Ada decía que no era un monstruo pero seguramente lo decía para no hacerlo sentir mal.

— **¿Quieres ver cuanto asco me produces?** —Preguntó sin esperar respuesta de Leon, que seguía sin dirigirle la mirada. De golpe, bajo su rostro hasta quedar a menos de dos centímetros de la cicatriz, y antes de actuar, observó de reojo a Leon una última vez y sonrió de lado. Humedeció sus labios con un poco de saliva y se acerco a la cicatriz. Beso con sensualidad su piel, y lo vio estremecerse y rechistar.

— **No hagas eso.** — Parecía molesto, pero en el fondo le gustaba... y ella lo conocía suficiente como para saber que esa negación, significaba "sigue".

— **Oh si...** — Su voz sonaba como nunca. — **Mira cuanto asco me produces... **— Volvió a besar su piel, viendo como ahora Leon parecía no quejarse. Continuó plantando pequeños besos y quiso invitar a la fiesta a su pequeña lengua, que empezó a recorrer cada pequeño rincón de la gran cicatriz.

Suspiró intentado resistir la tentación, pero le era muy difícil si llevaba tanto años sin... Escuchó como Ada soltaba un pequeño gemido alentador, e inevitablemente, gimió excitado. ¿Como conseguía siempre hacerle perder la razón? Sin poder contenerse, llevó su mano hasta posarla encima de los glúteos de esta.

Rió por lo bajo y aunque le gustase mucho el juego que había iniciado, debía detenerse o las cosas se descontrolarían.

— **Para el carro guapo.** — Rió divertida ante la situación, y tuvo que apartarse de él y retirar la mano que empezaba a recorrerla.

...

Introdujo una clave de acceso en un panel táctil y al momento se escuchó una puerta corrediza abrirse. Caminó un par de metros hasta quedar dentro y sin moverse del lugar giró sobre si mismo hacía atrás, para ver impaciente como la puerta volvía a cerrarse. Esperó paciente hasta que una voz sonó.

— **Puerta cerrada. El proceso de descontaminación se activara en unos segundos.** —

Se escuchó un sonido seguido de lo que parecía ser un spray pero que le llevó a fijar la vista al techo, de donde parecía salir un humo esterilizado y que a presión, le daba de lleno. Se relajó y dejo que hiciese efecto, aunque no le agradaba mucho que cada dos por tres le diesen con el maldito chorro.

— **Desesterilización completada.** —

Esperó paciente hasta que se volvió a escuchar un sonido, pero esta vez delante suyo, y pudo ver como ahora se abrían las puertas.

— **Puerta abierta. Por favor, abandone el lugar. **—

Caminó decidido hasta salir como la voz le había pedido, y como siempre hacía observaba todo el lugar con la mirada, recorriéndolo panorámicamente, pero como siempre, acababa centrándose en lo que parecía un gran bidón transparente y lleno de agua. Dentro se encontraba alguien. Sonrió de lado y caminó decidido.

— **¿Tú por aquí? Curioso...** — Vaciló un hombre viendo como se le acercaba Hunk. Este en respuesta le regaló una medio sonrisa. —** ¿Algo importante o como siempre vienes a hablar?** — Le dijo riendo un hombre de edad considerable, pelo blanco y bata de igual color. En su mano sujetaba una ficha médica y en el bolsillo superior de la bata, llevaba sus gafas.

— **¿Le has introducido los últimos recuerdos y memorias más recientes?** — Vaciló Hunk, pasando de largo el hombre de delante suyo y continuando con su camino, fijando la vista en ese enorme bidón.

— **Como cada semana, ¿por que lo preguntas?** — Se sorprendió ligeramente por la pregunta.

Llegó hasta quedar delante de ese enorme bidón de más de 200 litros de agua y sonrió sádicamente a la vez que recorría con la mirada al ser que se encontraba en su interior.

— **Es la hora.** —Declaro como si nada. Aguardó un par de segundo y luego giró hasta mirar al hombre de cabello blanco de cara.

— **Esplendida noticia…** — Sonrió degeneradamente mientras empezaba a caminar hacía un gran monitor. — **La mejor noticia del año, le encantara… **— Río en voz alta mientras tecleaba un gran monitor y finalmente pulsaba un botón.

— **Seguro que le encantara… **— _y a mí también._ Concluyó Hunk. Estaba ansioso, y deseando desde hace muchos años, su venganza contra ella, le importaba muy poco lo que tuviese su superior preparado para todos ellos. Cuando fuese su momento, se divertiría.

Al momento, empezó a vaciarse el contenedor a gran velocidad y a parpadear una luz. Se escuchó un pitido y el vidrió empezó a abrirse, cayó al instante un cuerpo desnudo contra el suelo y se desconectaron de su piel unos enormes cables de un diámetro de unos cinco centímetros. Su cuerpo estaba recubierto por un líquido viscoso y pringoso, transparente.

El médico de edad considerable, cogió una manta de gran tamaño y fue corriendo a envolver el cuerpo. Se puso a su altura, poniéndole la manta por la espalda y recubriendo toda su piel expuesta. Empezaron los espasmos y las convulsiones y tuvo que separarse al instante y retroceder de inmediato.

Se retorció en el suelo, y después de escupir una sustancia asquerosa por su boca, se levantó sin abrir los ojos. Una vez en pie, su pechó empezó a convulsionar y a latir frenéticamente, abrió finalmente los ojos y cayó de cara contra el suelo.

Pasaron unos largos segundos donde los dos hombres; Hunk y el médico de pelo blanco, se preguntaban que es lo que sucedería a continuación, porque la escena les incomodaba a ambos. Hasta que el cuerpo del suelo, levanto su rostro…

El médico, se percato de esto, y otra vez, a la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, envolvió nuevamente, el cuerpo expuesto.

— **Ha despertado, ¿verdad?** — Preguntó el cuerpo temblando, pero intentando ponerse en pie con sus propias fuerzas.

— **Si…** — Respondió Hunk con cierta gracia en su voz.

— **¿Y cuanto tiempo a pasado?** — Volvió a cuestionar, pero esta vez aguantándose en pie y apartándose al instante del médico, que parecía preocuparse.

— **Cinco años.** — Respondió al instante el hombre de cabello blanco.

— **¡¿CINCO AÑOS?!** — Preguntó sin creerlo y con ira acumulada al oír tal dato.

Los dos hombres retrocedieron unos pasos al instante, sabían de lo que era capaz de hacer, de su fuerza y de su ahora dominio. Gruño aparentando los puños y lanzó al suelo la manta que cubría todo su cuerpo desnudo. Camino con los pies sin descalzos y antes de salir del lugar habló.

— **No hay tiempo que perder… — **Rió de lado al recordar su propósito. — **Quiero que todo salga según lo previsto.** — Y tal cual dijo esto, salió del lugar sin agregar nada más. Con el cuerpo desnudo, caminaba hacía algún lugar.

...

Tomó asiento, se acomodó en una especie de silla, bastante ancha y cómoda por su material de piel que se parecía más a un mini sillón que a una silla. Ya que estaba cerca de la cama de Leon, empezó a conversar tranquilamente. Pensaba que Leon, podría estar lleno de preguntas sobre todo, al menos ella las tendría. Así que se dispuso a empezar la conversa.

— **Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas que hacerme, ¿me equivoco?** — Le preguntó con su típico tono de voz que parecía burlón, o incluso vacilante.

— **Unas cuantas.** — Sonrió interiormente. Le encantaba que Ada se le anticipase a todo lo que él pensaba.

Miró a Ada y entendió perfectamente todo; estaba esperando a que le formulara la primera pregunta. Se incorporo ligeramente sobre el colchón e intentó recordar. ¿Y porque recordar? Porque si quería empezar a preguntar y sacar información, sería por donde fuese incapaz de recordar, viese las imágenes borrosas o confusas, porque eran la base de lo que constituía hoy en día, y sin esos recuerdos básicos, no podía seguir adelante.

— **Mc Gregor…**— Empezó Leon con cierto despreció, pero Ada se le adelanto a la pregunta.

— **Muerto.** — Contentó restándole la más mínima importancia. — **Después del derrumbamiento, se encargaron de que no sobreviviese.** — Le explicó. — **Además, investigan su cuerpo, porque posee el mismo virus que tu. **— Se dio cuenta de que esto lo hirió un poco, y se sintió mal.

— **Entiendo... **— Quiso sonar positivo, pero aún seguía sin aceptarse a si mismo.

— **Leon, escúchame: **— Declaro firme. Este giró el rostro y la miró dudoso. — **El virus que te inyectaste me salvo la vida.** — Le dijo reviviendo memorias, y en un segundo ambos, recordaron. — **Y esa cicatriz que te da tanto asco, esa, es la que lo prueba. Y no por eso me produces repulsión. **— Leon la miro confundido.

— **¿Qué prueba?** — No entendía a que quería referirse Ada.

— **Son marcas, experiencias, momentos vividos y promesas que dan sentido a algo. Cada uno puedo considerarlo de diferentes formas,** — Pensó en ella y su cicatriz. — **pero para mi es la prueba de que te importo, y me lo demostraste hace ya mucho tiempo.** — Observo distraída durante un segundo a Leon; sus facciones y su cabello, estaban distintos, pero aún así era el mismo. — **Por eso no me produces repulsión, porque yo también tengo una, y también significa algo para mí. **—

— **Ada.** — Intentó detenerla. Ya le había quedado claro, no hacía falta que se torturase, porque parecía que decir todo eso le dolía. La vio detenerse para luego prestarle atención, y se dispuso entonces a preguntar. — **¿Y que significa para ti?** — Preguntó Leon curioso.

— **Una promesa.** — Confesó sin dudar, aunque no fue del todo sincera. No le gustaba decir toda la verdad, daba la información justa y necesaria.

Muy en el fondo Ada sabía que significaba su cicatriz, bueno, era de ella, ¿no? Pues no, no era de ella, y aunque lo negase o se auto engañase, esa cicatriz, esa promesa hace mucho tiempo que la había fallado, y ahora se encargaría de retomar las riendas, porque su conciencia la perseguía y no descansaría hasta devolverle el favor, porque estaba en deuda con él.

— **¿Puedo preguntar cual?** — Se atrevió a preguntar.

— **No.** — Respondió con ese tono tan frío, que muchas veces parecía de desprecio o incluso evasivo. Pero bueno, era Ada Wong, y a Leon le pareció gracioso. Volvía a ser la misma, al menos al principio le pareció que había cambiado, pero que ingenuo.

Dejó estar el tema, y se concentró en formular otra pregunta, y creo que se por donde empezaría. Porque aunque no lo hubiese dicho al principio, había algo de Ada que necesitaba saber, algo que lo atormento en el pasado, y que ahora, tenía un presentimiento que le decía que le sucedería lo mismo…

— **De verdad que no esperaba verte aquí...** — Le confesó a la vez que reía ligeramente.

— **¿Y eso?** — Quería oír su argumento, le parecía una pregunta bastante graciosa. ¿Porque Leon podía pensar algo así? Si en teoría, era su obligación ir a visitarlo, al menos para darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pero ella no había venido solo para agradecérselo y luego marcharse, no, esta vez era distinto.

— **Porque siempre que despierto, nunca estas...** — Tenía mucha razón. Aún y estando en coma, su primer pensamiento fue en ella, pero triste.

No sabía que contestar. La verdad, es que durante todos esos años nunca pudo quedarse más de una noche. No si tenía trabajo, pero es que siempre tenía trabajo, y nunca había excepciones.

— **¿Por que?** — Preguntó Leon serio. No lo había hecho para incomodarla, o para saber su vida privada, sino porque le afectaba, necesitaba saber que todos esos años por los cuales paso noches en vela por ella, habían servido de algo. Su relación parecía ser complicada, es más, no había palabras para definirla, y ahora podría decirse, que era el momento perfecto, porque de lo que si que se acordaba era de los días que paso con ella en aquel lugar.

— **No podía quedarme.** — Respondió seria. Pero a Leon, esta respuesta no le servía. Necesitaba más; ¿por que siempre tan misteriosa?, ¿por que nunca le contaba nada?, ¿por que siempre lo manipulaba? No lo entendía.

— **Entonces te vas a ir, ¿verdad?** — Espetó molesto y Ada pudo notarlo, la cual cosa le molesto.

— **¿Quien ha dicho que vaya a irme?** — Cuestionó incorporándose ligeramente en la silla.

— **Siempre desapareces y me dejas sin explicación alguna, ¿por que tendría que ser ahora diferente? **— Observó a Ada e intentó comprender todo, pero era muy difícil de tratar, comprender e incluso de saber en que pensaba, era reservada.

— **Lo hacía...** — ¿Estaba segura de contestar lo correcto, la verdad? Ser sincera… — **para protegerte.** — Iba a proseguir, pero Leon estallo. Estaba confundido, dolido, parecía que lo trataba como un muñeco y si el capricho de la mujer volvía él se levantaría como tonto.

— **Abandonarme siempre, sin explicación alguna, ¿era protegerme?** — La miró dolido. — **Duele que te traten como trapo de usar y tirar y luego aparezcas como si nada después de varios meses.** — Estaba resentido, y ella podía notarlo, pero tampoco pensó que pudiese llegar a afectarle tanto, y le dolía, porque nunca fue su intención hacerlo sentir así.

— **¡No podía involucrarte en mis asuntos!** — Alzo la voz, pero no porque estuviera enfadada con él, sino porque sabía que Leon tenía razón en todo lo que decía.

— **¿Y ahora que? ¿Que hay de diferente de aquel entonces? Te doy pena, y te has dignado a aparecer, ¿es eso? ¿Me buscas para otro polvo? ¿Quieres reírte de mi otra vez?**— Creo que se estaba pasando con la pobre Ada.

— **¡Basta! **— Gritó sin poder seguir escuchando sus reproches. Nunca había tenido la intención de hacerle daño, es más siempre lo había salvarlo, pues no podía permitirse que surgiera herido. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles... y ahora seguían sin serlo.

Leon se detuvo al instante. Había perdido los papeles por un segundo, y no creyó comportarse con ella de esta forma, pero estaba molesto con todo el mundo. Cinco años de su vida perdidos y lo que lo enfurecía más era la actitud de Ada; de no querer confiar en él, de ser tan fría y distante, pero no podía competir contra esto, porque justamente era lo que lo ataría de ella. Así que como siempre caía preso.

— **Lo siento… **— Se Leon disculpó al ver que se estaba pasando de la raya. ¿No había podido pensar en que Ada, también pudo haberlo pasado mal? Y todos estos años, aún peor…

Ada estaba más que segura, que el estado de Leon no podía ser simplemente por resentimiento o reproche del pasado. No. Sabía perfectamente que era demasiado sencillo como para tratarse de esto, así que sabiendo el profundo dolor de Leon, buscó otra forma más delicada para hacerle confesar que es lo que de verdad le pasaba, porque era lista y aunque tuviese que confesar que si, tenía que ver con él y ella, no creía que fuese solo por eso. Porque si fue capaz de aguantar todos esos años sin decir ni una sola palabra, conformándose, ¿porque ahora sería distinto? Tendría que preguntar y si de verdad se daba el caso de que había sido culpable del dolor y sufrimiento de Leon, se disculparía, no porque se rebajara, sino para aceptarlo. Porque ella, luego, también querría consuelo, pero sobre todo aceptación.

— **Se que no es por eso por lo que estas enfadado.** — Se atrevió Ada a argumentar, y aunque cualquier otro la hubiese contraatacado, él no lo hizo. Puede que fuera porque estaba harto de todo y solo se limitara a escucharla, o porque fuera débil con ella o porque simplemente, y aún estando enfadado, no podría negar que sería capaz de negarle nada.

Esperó a que Leon le contestase algo, pero puede que fuera poco para hacerlo confesar, hacerle desvelar sus más profundos sentimientos que seguramente llevaba mucho tiempo guardándose, y que ahora ocupaba gran parte de su corazón. Se levantó, captando por fin gran parte de la atención de Leon, y camino unos segundos pensativa.

— **Todos esos años te conformaste y no dijiste palabra alguna.** — Lo miro por unos segundos y parecía pensativo. — **Todas esas noches que pasábamos, preferías sexo en vez de hablar. Y aunque te doliese, te conformabas, al igual que yo. **— Se miraron por primera vez a los ojos, no por dolor, sino para comprenderse el uno al otro. — **Pero ahora te preguntare lo mismo; ¿Por qué tendría que ser ahora diferente? ¿Por qué justamente ahora me lo restriegas por la cara? **— Declaró Ada, sabiendo que había dejado a Leon muy confuso, y eso lo ayudaría a meditar muy profundamente.

Puede que si fuera verdad. Por aquel entonces, nunca dijo nada; sin enfados y con conformaciones, pero entonces ¿la culpa era de también de él? No estaba del todo seguro. Pero lo único por lo que no dijo nada fue porque sabía que no conseguiría nada, que sería perder el tiempo y por tanto estropear el momento. Porque si había aprendido algo sobre Ada, es que solo la conseguiría en pequeños momentos a solas. Era por eso, que aunque supiese que estaba mal no afrontar el presente, y que seguramente algún día les pasaría factura, prefería vivir el presente, porque en cualquier momento podría despertar y ver que era un sueño y que nada fue verdad, porque temía profundamente perderla, porque se encargaba de ponerlo a prueba, y ahora era tan lista, como para hacerlo dudar. ¿Dudar de que?

¿Estaba realmente enfadado con Ada, por el pasado, por las mañanas en las que despertó y había desaparecido? Por desgracia no era solo por esto, además si no fue capaz de salir un día e ir a buscarla, no podía usar este argumento. Puede que su enfado, fuera culpa de él mismo, por ser tan cobarde y no poder decírselo alto y claro, por no ser suficiente hombre como para obligarla a ceder a sus sentimientos, los de ambos.

— **Cinco años Ada…** — Ya estaba empezando a confesar realmente, y por lo tanto Ada se acercó más a Leon dándole a entender que escuchaba atenta. — **Han pasado cinco años por culpa de mis actos. Una vez casi muero por un disparo, **— Ella se encargo de curarlo. — **y ahora, he perdido cinco años, ¿sabes que es eso? **— Tenía razón, pero que estaba intentado decir, que se arrepentía de haber intentado salvarla, ¿es eso? — **Y sabes lo que es preocuparse por alguien hasta el punto de dar la vida por esa persona, y luego ver que…** — Suspiró sin acabar de decirlo todo. No quería continuar. Pero para Ada fue más que suficiente, y parecía que ya entendía lo que le pasaba, pero no tenía porque preocuparse, porque ya no huiría más.

— **No me iré, ya no más.** — Sabía que esto, era perfectamente lo que lo calmaría, y aparte era verdad.

— **¿Lo prometes?** — No era que dudase de la palabra de Ada, pero quería aferrarse a algo, a una confirmación que le garantizara esperanza… una promesa.

— **Lo prometo. **—

...

— **Esto por aquí.** — Declaró Rebecca con voz animada a la vez que dejaba varios frascos de vidrio con un líquido en su interior, dentro de una caja transparente. En la tapa de la caja, había una etiqueta blanca donde se podía apreciar letras escritas que parecían ser un grabado a ordenador; "_Dosis neutralizantes para pacientes mellizos._" Todo lo demás eran horarios, fechas y demás que seguramente era datos poco importantes o números de serie.

Cerró la tapa, y la sostuvo entre sus manos, camino por el lugar donde se encontraba y llegó hasta una pequeña puerta. La abrió y salió un humo criogénito helado, la puso dentro y cerró la puerta de golpe. Miró la hora en su relejo de muñeca y suspiró. Debía ir a ver como estaba Leon, y si tenía suerte encontraría a Ada también, porque aún tenía que explicarle el estado de Leon.

Salió del laboratorio decidida y empezó a caminar por las instalaciones. Estaba más que claro que eso no era un hospital normal y corriente, sino que se encontraba en las instalaciones de la B.S.A.A. Un lugar, que quieras o no, era solo para algunas pocas personas, ya sea privilegiadas o condenadas.

…

Sonó la llegada de un MSN y lentamente se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón ajustado que vestía. Quedó en la misma posición; de pie, en una de las puntas de la cama de Leon y ahora, leía atentamente.

— **¿Que es?** — Le preguntó curioso sin dejar de mirarla. Ahora que se había parado a observarla detenidamente, seguía como la recordaba; el mismo cabello de un color negro intenso, tez clara y rostro perfectamente cuidado. Labios de un color rojo intenso, como los recordaba y esos ojos, que en teoría deberían aclararse según pasen los años, pero que le sorprendió que conservara el mismo tono verde, con cierto toque gris.

— **Trabajo, no te preocupes. **— Contestó. La vio sonreír de lado, burlándose de él, y sonrió para sus adentros.

No recordaba haberla podido contemplar tan de cerca, tranquilamente y sin ninguna amenaza bioterrorista al acecho. No dijo nada, solo dio por valida la respuesta de la mujer, o puede que estuviese más concentrado en otra cosa que en la propia pregunta que había formulado hace menos de un minuto.

— **Ada… **— La llamó mientras seguía observando a la mujer, que justamente ahora había acabado de leer el mensaje y se estaba guardando el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Levantó el rostro y quedo mirando a Leon directa a los ojos, sin decir nada, dándole a entender que estaba atenta y lo escuchaba, es decir, que estaba esperando a que hablase.

— **Aún sigo teniendo otra pregunta. **— Ada asintió con la cabeza lentamente y él le regalo una sonrisa. — **¿Que pasa entre Chris y tú? **— Cuando había permanecido con él y habían hablado, le parecía que era el de siempre, pero cuando entró Ada por la puerta, su expresión no le pareció la más amistosa del mundo, por no mencionar que Ada tampoco se quedaba atrás y lo vacilaba con la mirada, y seguramente en cinco años, se había perdido muchas cosas, porque si tenía que ser sincero, le sorprendió que Ada no estuviera arrestada ni nada similar, es más, había entrado aquí -instalaciones de la B.S.A.A- sin problema alguno.

_Mierda._ ¿Se había dado cuenta? Esta era una de las preguntas que quería evitar, más que nada, porque involucraba muchos temas. Pero lo peor de todo es que tarde o temprano tendría que contárselo, y ahora puede que fuese el mejor momento. Porque todo lo que habían hablado hasta ahora había servido para aclarar muchas cosas entre los dos.

— **Empezare desde el principio, es largo de contar. **— Lo vio asentir y se dispuso a empezar. — **Cuando te secuestraron y te llevaron aquellas instalaciones, me echaron a mí las culpas, y después de que entrases en coma, se complicaron aún más las cosas. Nadie parecía creerme, a pesar que había pruebas contra Mc Gregor. **— Lo observo un instante y parecía estar completamente atento hasta que su mente reaccionó y de golpe preguntó.

— **¿Que paso entonces?** — Estaba preocupado por ella, no tenía a nadie en quien poder confiar… Bueno, en aquella época, el tampoco confiaba plenamente en ella, pero por alguna razón desconocida, siempre acababan en el mismo bando de manera indirecta, es decir, sirviéndose de apoyo mutuo. — **¿No me digas que tuviste que cumplir condena?** — Esta idea le pasó por la cabeza, y ahora si que estaba preocupado por ella.

Río de tal manera, que desconcertó a Leon hasta el cierto punto de plantearse si le estaba tomando el pelo como muchas otras veces, o jugaba con él.

— **Lo intentaron, pero no había pruebas.** — Río otra vez pero con cierta burla. — **Además tuve el apoyo de Helena e Ingrid, que por cierto, les debo muchos favores. **— Finalizó como si la explicación hubiese concluido.

— **¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto con Chris?** — No sabía muy bien que tenía que ver todo esto con su amigo.

— **Fue él el que se empeño en encarcelarme y que se hiciese justicia.** — Relajo su tono de voz. Parecía que le afectaba este tema. — **No se fiaba de mí, y sigue sin hacerlo. Está esperando la más mínima oportunidad para arrestarme. **— Sonrió tristemente como si el tema no le afectase, pero era algo que aún y sabiendo que nunca habrían pruebas contra ella, temía la ira de un hombre, de un ser humano, porque a veces eran capaces de inventarse cualquier cosa para cobrarse la justicia de la que estaba tan empeñado por su propia mano.

— **No dejare que lo haga.** — No parecía decirlo en broma, es más, su mirada irradiaba cierta firmeza ante sus palabras y una confianza que más de uno consideraría como una promesa llegada del cielo.

— **Tranquilo guapo, no tendré que verte en acción porque no sucederá.** — Ambos rieron ante esas palabras. Puede que ahora Leon hubiese perdido algunas facultades, pero estaba dispuesto a recuperarlas.

Creo que ya era hora de ir sacando otro tema. ¿Y porque ahora? Porque el ambiente estaba más suavizado, ya no había tanta tensión ni misterios presentes.

Por lo que le dijo Billy a Ada sobre Leon, en teoría, Leon conocía el estado de embarazado horas antes del accidente. Y por tanto, debía recordarlo, pero Leon parecía no preguntar acerca del tema; entonces, ¿debía preocuparse porque no le preguntase?, ¿o podía ser que no llegara a recordar esta parte? Al principio de todo, Leon le había comentado que no recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido horas antes de la transformación, puede ser que realmente no lo recordase. En cierto modo lo agradecía, así podía manejar el tema con más delicadeza.

— **Leon.** — Llamó la atención de este que parecía estar distraído con algo. ¿Con que? No lo se, pero estaba mirando a la mujer… —** Recuerdas cuando… **— Entro alguien de golpe sin previo aviso interrumpiendo a Ada.

— **¿Interrumpo algo? **— Preguntó Rebecca a la vez que entraba en el lugar.

— **Descuida.** — Respondió Ada regalándole una sonrisa. La oportunidad de confesarle que era padre, se le había estropeado, pero bueno, ya probaría más tarde.

Sonrió tímidamente a la vez que se adentraba en la habitación y quedaba en una posición que equidistaba de Leon y Ada. Más o menos a la altura de la parte central de la cama de este.

— **¿Cómo te encuentras?** — Preguntó Rebecca a la vez que giraba para mirar a Leon. — **¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Cansancio? **— Preguntó. Este, en respuesta negó con la cabeza.

— **Perfecto, entonces lo último será inyectarte un suero neutralizador.** — Explicó mientra a su vez, se movía hasta quedar en el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba anteriormente, y por tanto tenía a menos de medio metro el brazo izquierdo de Leon, donde se encontraba la cicatriz.

— **No hace falta, me encuentro perfectamente, no noto nada extraño y sigo siendo yo mismo.** — Aunque fuese un hombre fuerte, temía por esa inyección, creo que el trauma se le quedo no de pequeño, pero si cuando permaneció un mes en aquellas instalaciones donde experimentaron con él.

— **No importa que te encuentres perfectamente. El virus puede reaccionar sin explicación alguna en cualquier momento y sin previo aviso trasformarte y el que ahora no estés transformado, es gracias a la plaga y su dominio. **— Explicó mientras lanzaba una mirada a Ada y a Leon a la vez. — **Y no queremos que eso ocurra. **— Declaró. — **Hasta que encontremos una cura, tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto.** —

Bufó molesto al tener que aceptar las condiciones si no quería acabar transformándose, porque además, no le quedaban más opciones. Y entonces, tendió su brazo izquierdo a la disposición de Rebecca. Esta, sujeto su brazo con fuerza y después de desinfectar la zona con un poco de alcohol, le inyecto el suero, que penetro lentamente y que de momento, neutralizaría el virus por un par de días. Era mejor que nada.

— **Listo.** — Dijo mientras caminaba hacía la salida, pero antes de llegar a esta se detuvo porque Ada la llamó.

—**Rebecca, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?** —

De golpe dejó de mirar su brazo izquierdo, al escuchar que Ada había llamado a Rebecca para hablar a solas. Y no le gustaba la idea, pero era raro, porque en vez de pensar que le estaban ocultando algo, pensó en si Ada desaparecería otra vez. Levantó el rostro desesperado en busca de la mujer y rápidamente chocaron sus miradas.

— **Lo has prometido.** — Declaró Leon sin previo aviso. Puede que nadie más supiera a que se refería, pero ella lo entendió a la primera. Y Leon no tenía de que preocuparse, porque Ada no se marcharía como las otras veces.

Salieron del lugar, cerraron la puerta y la primera en iniciar la conversa, fue Ada.

— **Si Leon no me ha preguntado nada sobre el embarazo, ¿puede ser que no recuerde nada de eso?** — Preguntó mostrando cierta actitud de preocupación.

— **Podría ser, pero por si acaso no lo presiones demasiado. Que descanse el primer día, y si quieres mañana, los traes para que los conozca y así se lo explicas todo con calma. **— Le explicó. — **Además, debes pensar en ellos también, como se lo tomaran. **—

— **Tienes razón, será mejor para todos.** — Puede que lo mejor fuese que esperara al día siguiente. Si, ya lo había decidido, eso es lo que haría.

...

Era raro volver a pisar el suelo, arrastrar los pies a intervalos, seguidos del escalofrío que le producía el frío del suelo contra sus pies descalzos. Era raro para alguien que había permanecido durante cinco malditos años en un bidón lleno de agua. Era raro para…

Acabo de vestirse y por tanto cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Se reflejó en uno de los espejos que tenía a disposición y dibujo una sonrisa sádica. Su cuerpo, aunque fuese el mismo, se veía diferente, algo dentro suyo había cambiado algo, pero la verdad es que no podía sentirse diferente, porque dejo de ser alguien normal hace muchísimo tiempo.

_¿Existen las copias perfectas? _Se auto preguntó al divisar una pequeña luz que entró por el gran ventanal que se encontraba a su derecha y que gracias a la posición en la que ahora el sol se encontraba, producía unos destellos de luces anaranjadas bastante peculiares.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, pues nada que decir... supongo que alguien seguirá queriendo pegarme por mi falta de compromiso, pero bueno espero que como siempre hayáis disfrutado del cap, que es lo que importa.

Muchos besos y hasta la próxima! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

AUTORA:

Me disculpo por mi tardanza. Pero creo que a partir de la semana que viene no, la otra. Empezare a actualizar más seguido en vez de tardar dos o tres semanas como me ha pasado estos últimos capítulos. :)

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· Letra** **Negrita: **Para los diálogos.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

.Cicatrices que marcan.

.Chapter 3.

— **Hágale venir. **— En un instante se dibujo en su rostro una leve mueca de placer, que podría considerarse satisfactoria, pero a pesar de esto, solo fue consecuencia de lo que su cabeza estaba pensando…

— **Ahora mismo.** — Se cortó la comunicación de golpe, giró encima de la silla y se recostó sobre esta, que ligeramente gruño por el sobrepeso, que por cierto era insignificante.

Su codo quedó en el reposa manos y su mano la llevo contra su barbilla y así permaneció pensando. Sus ojos, fueron desviados y llevados hasta localizar un objeto que parecía ser un cubo. Se levantó al acto, sonrió de lado y caminó vacilando -a pesar de no haber nadie más- hasta la chimenea. Levantó una de sus manos muy lentamente, concentrándose en ese objeto, pero antes de sostenerlo en su mano, sonrió de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez con cierta burla. Puede que el hecho de estar tan cerca de su venganza, la sensación de sentirse superior, o incluso el saber que a las personas a las cuales les tenía preparadas un increíble destino, no fueran conscientes de esto, le excitara hasta tal punto, que un simple recuerdo le haga sonreír.

El objeto ya se encontraba entre sus mano, dándole pequeñas vueltas y jugando con los bordes algo puntiagudos, pero incapaces de dañar. Y en un cambio total de actitud, gruño irradiando ira y estrujó el objeto con todas sus fuerzas, dañando su mano y aumentando el dolor, pero calmando ligeramente la ira. El pasar de los años le había ido acumulado dolor y remordimiento, y saber que siempre estaría en segundo lugar le enfurecía mucho.

Pero no importaba puesto que rápidamente el pensamiento se desvaneció de su mente junto con las ganas de venganza. Dejo de ejercer inútilmente fuerza contra ese objeto, y abriendo los ojos al momento, como si fuese algún tipo de señal para dar una orden, lo dejó caer contra el suelo. Haciéndolo deslizar y resbalar entre sus dedos e imaginándose como sería su dulce venganza, cerró los ojos.

El impacto contra el suelo se hizo notar; el objeto se había roto por lo menos en más de diez pedazos, por lo que se deduce que estaba hecho de un material bastante frágil. Y cualquier otro hubiese reaccionado, pero siendo un caso especial, no lo hizo, y permaneció ausente…

…

El semáforo estaba en rojo, había detenido el coche y aprovechó para mirar por encima de su cabeza, justo por el retrovisor. Después de observar durante unos segundos muy detenidamente, sonrió para sus adentros. El pequeño cristal del retrovisor reflejaba a la perfección dos pequeñas figuras de poca estatura, y que parecían estar totalmente distraídas.

La luz del día, clara pero intensa, entraba por el cristal trasero del coche, y les daba de lleno, a ambos concretamente. Les producía un peculiar aire más vivo –a pesar de estar literalmente vivos-, porque les resaltaba mucho más cada uno de sus rasgos; tanto los de él como los de ella. Y puede que la propia figura de sus progenitores, siendo eclipsada, o más bien, siendo acompañada por los rayos del sol, la hipnotizan… y en ciertas ocasiones le gustaba. Porque muchas veces, llegaba a sorprenderse del tiempo que pasaba observándolos mientras dormían y… ¿con que finalidad? Seguramente ninguna. Puede que solo fuera un instinto maternal, o quizás fuese la costumbre de quedarse despierta, observándolos hasta asegurarse de que habían caído en un profundo sueño.

— **Mmm…** — Empezó la voz de una niña interrumpiendo el gran momento de Ada de observar, hipnotizada, a sus hijos. Pero al instante esa voz se callo… ¿por miedo o por inseguridad?

Rápidamente reaccionó al timbre de voz de su hija, observándola solo a ella y dejando a su otro hijo, que parecía totalmente tranquilo y seguía con la mirada perdida, observando el exterior con cierta curiosidad. Volvió la mirada otra vez hacia el retrovisor y la observó detenidamente; parecía pensativa, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la curiosidad la estaba matando.

— **Suéltalo.** — Declaró Ada sonriendo de lado con cierta gracia ante el comportamiento de su hija, y que sin ninguna duda, parecía inquietarla hasta tal punto de vacilar, como solía hacerlo en muchas ocasiones. El semáforo se puso en verde, y retomando la antigua marcha, aceleró.

La niña dudo ante las palabras firmes de su madre. Y a pesar de que siempre le hacía caso y estaba completamente segura, puede que por experiencia, que su madre nunca se equivocaba, seguía con la cabeza hacía el suelo. Jugando distraída e inquieta con el borde del vestido que llevaba, doblando una de las puntas y deseando que su madre acertara de lleno la respuesta que deseaba oír. Porque sino…

— **Y si…** — Empezó la niña dudosa levantando la mirada hasta encontrándose con la figura atenta de su madre en el sillón de delante. — **¿y si no le gustamos? ¿y si no nos quiere?** — Se atrevió a preguntar, pero no por temor a la pregunta… sino mas bien a la respuesta.

Por un momento se sorprendió de lo tan ridícula que era esa pregunta, pero en cuanto noto la presencia de su hijo, cambiando de actitud y centrándose en la pregunta de su hermana, seguramente, inquieto también por la respuesta, dedujo que era algo más importante de lo que podía llegar a imaginar, y era algo que no debía subestimar.

Una ligera palabra le paso por la cabeza, tomándola como respuesta… "Leon". Porque era Leon, pero sabía que no podía usar esta justificación, y menos con ellos, que casi no lo concitan… Así que lo segundo que le paso por la cabeza, fue una respuesta que para unos niños de cinco años, sería más que valida, no porque fuera la mejor respuesta, la más clara y de la que no se dudara lo más mínimo, sino porque provenía de ella, y siempre les imponía cierta autoridad que les hacía sentir admiración y perplejidad por ella, su madre, y eran incluso incapaces de contradecirla.

— **Le gustareis.** — Afirmó dando a entender que no había más respuestas, o incluso vacilaciones, como si la respuesta dada fuera conocida por todos y de la cual no se podía dudar, siendo ellos los ingenuos por no conocerla.

Observó a su madre, dudando de la respuesta y finalmente la tomo como valida, pero su hermano, más curioso, no se conformó y le preguntó.

— **¿Como estas tan segura? **— Le cuestionó a su madre.

Suspiró molesta cerrando los ojos, pero rápidamente su rostro dibujó una sonrisa algo ingenua. No podía culparlo por ser así, tan curioso, ademas, sabía que tarde o temprano le tocaba ser bombardeada por las preguntas rebuscadas de su hijo, que en cierto modo le gustaban, porque le recordaban a ella.

— **¿Porque no iba a estarlo? **— Respondió con otra pregunta, iniciando un juego de palabras que a su hijo le desquiciaba y a ella en cambio, le encantaba. En el cual, siempre, acababa perdiendo contra su madre a la que nunca había conseguido vencer.

— **Nunca nos ha visto…** — Declaró decidido, echando una mirada a su hermana que permanecía justo a su lado, y que parecía empezar a apoyar a su hermano, y más en estos juegos de preguntas en los que ambos dudaban.

— **Pero yo si a vosotros. **— Interrumpió, sonriendo de lado al verlos confusos ante la reciente respuesta que acababa de dar.

Miró a su hermano justo en el asiento de la derecha y lo vio fruncir el ceño, seguido de una expresión pensativa que rápidamente fue dirigida hacía ella, y los dos hermanos quedaron confusos y mirándose mutuamente.

— **¿De verdad teméis no gustarle?** — Seguía concentrada en la carretera y no pudo girarse a mirarlos. Pero el silencio de sus hijos le hizo confirmar que temían profundamente este sentimiento. — **¿Como podría eso suceder? **— Preguntó Ada, esperando una respuesta que los dejaría durante un tiempo pensando, y que le dio suficiente tiempo para llegar a su destino, aparcar el coche y bajarse.

Caminó hasta la puerta de sus hijos, la abrió y después de bajarlos del coche observando su expresión de desespero, que le dio algo de pena, se agachó ante ellos; puede que el juego que usara con Leon y que anhelaba, fuera demasiado para ellos.

Quedó a la altura de ellos, mirándolos fijamente a los ojos, viendo como la brisa del día los despeinaba ligeramente y con esa mezcla expresión de duda, sorpresa, temor y cierta ingenuidad, ante lo desconocido le hiciese pesar que quizás era ella la única que parecía estar feliz, porque para ellos era algo totalmente nuevo.

Les tendió a cada uno de ellos su mano; a él, la izquierda, y a ella, la derecha. Estos la aceptaron y se sujetaron con devoción y desesperación, aferrándose al sentimiento que compartían con su madre a una ilusión que parecía ser feliz, pero que ellos desconocían.

— **Como no vais a gustarle… si a mi, me encantáis.** — Les regaló una sonrisa sincera acompañada de un gran alivio. De repente y en menos de una milésima de segundo noto una gran embestida y el peso de sus hijos sobre su pecho abrazándola con desesperación, agradeciendo y deseando que fuese verdad.

Correspondió perfectamente al abrazo; los rodeo con cierto afecto y cariño, pasado sus manos por la espalda de ambos y luego posando cada una de ellas sobre la cabeza de los dos, notando a su vez como los pequeños bracitos de sus hijos le rodeaban el cuello como si se tratara de un osito de peluche, y dándose cuenta de lo pequeños que eran, sonrió. Y es que en ocasiones le parecía que eran más mayores para la edad que aparentaban.

No fue la causante de cortar el abrazo, no cuando ellos eran los que se aferraban a ella, sientiendose protegidos y envueltos por unos brazos similares a los de una diosa... Fueron ellos los que, después de quedarse más tranquilos, se separaron del abrazo. Y quedaron cara a cara. Se levantó al fin, retomando su estatura y después de darles la mano de nuevo, empezó a caminar hacía lo que parecía un gran edificio.

...

— **¿Cuando me pondré otra vez a trabajar? **— Puede que fuera la pregunta más absurda de todas y por esto mismo, la mujer de delante suyo estallase a carcajadas que aunque no fuesen de burla, a Leon, le empezaban a molestar, haciéndolo sentir un poco idiota.

— **¿Tan pronto quieres volver? **— Le cuestionó como si se tratase de alguna broma, pues cualquiera en su lugar desearía descansar eternamente, fuera de los problemas del bioterrorismo, apartando esa dura etapa, parte de vida que fue, sin escrúpulos, la causante de su estado de coma... y que ahora parece desear volver a este.

Puede que estuviera confuso, o su cabeza hecha un lío, o simplemente lo que estaba diciendo si que fuera verdad y realmente fuese un completo estúpido, pero quizás, no era consciente de su ahora, responsabilidad como padre. Y seguramente después de un par de horas, cambiaría de pensamiento.

— **Es lo que debo hacer, ¿no? **— Parecía que Leon cuando se refería a trabajo, no lo hacía como su fuese una obligación moral, sino por su vida, como si estuviese condenado a la eternidad, a servir a su país y morir de asco junto con las B.O.W's... — **¿Que más puedo hacer? **— Era una pregunta que más de una vez se había planteado, y el pasar de los años le había consumido por dentro, produciendole un gran vació que si no se llenaba de alcohol lo sustituía por el sexo.

Puede que justo ahora mismo no tuviese nada por lo que vivir, se hubiese quedado sin ideas, sin respuestas, sin promesas por las cuales seguir viviendo... y gustándole el amargo dolor de su corazón, torturándose con angustia, podría llegar a pensar en la fugaz ilusión de Ada, su recuerdo y la promesa que ayer le hizo sobre no volver a escapar nunca más... pero por más que fuese así, ¿como acabarían las cosas al final? Puede que con un poco de suerte, antes de volver a la misma vida, vacía y monótona, llena de acción, dolor, rencor y tortuas pudiese pasar otra noche más junto a ella. Antes de volver a odiarla por escapar... y luego volver a perdonarla por dejarla escapar.

— **Créeme cuando te digo que no deseas volver al trabajo, ademas, debes descansar durante un tiempo.** — Explicó Helena acercándose un poco a Leon, que parecía estar algo confundido, pero que si se miraba desde otra perspectiva, parecía entenderlo. — **Son ordenes del médico...** — Se excusó.

— **Ya... **— No replico a su amiga, más que nada porque eran ordenes del médico. — **¿pero que quieres que haga aquí dentro encerrado, hasta que salga? **—

— **Por eso no te preocupes, solo estarás aquí un par de días más en observación. Y cuando este todo listo y se de el momento, sabrás que hacer, sera solo tu decisión.** — Puede que esto lo estuviera dejando con más dudas de las que ya tenía, pero por otra parte le estaba haciendo pensar con decencia.

...

Se agachó como lo había hecho tan solo diez minutos antes, y de la misma forma, quedó a la altura de los dos mellizos, adoptando una actitud ya, más seria.

— **Quiero que os quedéis aquí fuera, sin moveros, mientras hablo con vuestro padre un segundo a solas.** — Los recorrió con la mirada a ambos, sabiendo que obedecerían y no tenía por qué preocuparse. — **¿Si?** — Quería asegurarse que habían entendido sus indicaciones. Los dos mellizos asintieron a la vez y les regaló una sonrisa para después levantarse.

Giró sobre sí misma, sintiéndose observada por las dos figuras del suelo, que apenas llegaban a medir un metro, y después de suspirar, entró decidida. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo, sin producir demasiado ruido y se adentró en el lugar a paso lento sabiendo claramente que sería el centro de atención... y efectivamente acertó de lleno. Tanto Helena como Leon quedaron observándola de una forma que incomodaba, pero que si somos sinceros, el único sorprendido era Leon.

— **Buenos días.** — Saludo Ada de una forma que hizo reaccionar a todos los de dentro. Helena correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa y se separó de Leon ligeramente para ir hasta Ada.

— **Lo siento Ada me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que irme. — **La miró por un segundo. — **Trabajo.** — Justificó mientras abrazaba a Ada, despidiéndose de una forma a la que ya todos estaban acostumbrados, pero mucho más Ada, porque hay que mencionar que Helena era bastante social y afectiva y por mucho que ella fuese todo lo contrario, había aprendido a tolerarlo, si provenía de Helena, nada más, porque la consideraba como una amiga de confianza.

Se separaron, Helena lanzó una mirada a Leon en forma de despedida y salió rápidamente de la sala.

...

Cerró la puerta tras suyo y lo primero con lo que se topo fue con los...

— **Helena. **— Gritó la pequeña emocionada y contenta y rápidamente se separó de su hermano, para ir a abrazarla, y Helena, le correspondió al abrazo sin dudarlo ni un segundo. — **Que haces aquí, ¿también has venido a ver a nuestro papá?** — Le preguntó.

— **Claro, es amigo mio.** — Sonrió dulcemente. — **Y vosotros, ¿porque no entráis?** — Esta vez, fijó la mirada en el pequeño, que parecía seguir en el mismo lugar, porque sabía perfectamente que contestaría como siempre hacía, callado, pero listo, y solo hablaba en los momentos necesarios.

— **Mamá nos ha dicho que debíamos quedarnos afuera porque necesitaba hablar con él.** — Contestó tranquilo, y Helena ya sabía perfectamente porque estaban fuera, pero solo quería oír hablar al pequeño, y justo después de sonreirle, le tendió una mano.

— **¿Tu no me das un abrazo?** — Rió por lo bajo. Aceptó tímido la mano de Helena y seguidamente la abrazó. — **Me alegro de veros,** — Se separo del abrazo y se levanto. — **pero debo irme. **— Les removió el pelo a ambos, pero a quien más molesto fue al pequeño, que rápidamente volvió a colocárselo correctamente con sus manitas, y se fue del lugar, haciendo resonar un eco por el largo pasillo que dejo atontados a ambos niños por unos largos y duraderos segundos.

...

— **Leon, ¿te acuerdas un poco más de todo lo que sucedió? **— Después de que Helena los dejase a solas, se movió hasta quedar al lado de la ventana, justo a la izquierda de Leon.

— **No mucho más, pero... **— No sabía a donde quería llegar Ada, es más, le resulto un tanto extraño que le preguntara acerca del tema, no porque se preocupase por él, que era muy poco normal si se trataba de Ada, sino por la expresión de su rostro, el timbre de su voz y el ligero nerviosismo que se encargaba de ocultar muy bien, pero sin llegar a deducir todo esto, la veía con cierta preocupación.

— **Te acuerdas cuando yo** **me desmaye...** — El asintió lentamente buscando ese recuerdo en algún lugar oscuro de su mente. — **¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Billy? **— Le cuestionó mirándolo fijamente viéndolo totalmente tranquilo, sin producirle ningún tipo de reacción, es decir, que por lógica no debía acordarse de nada... ¿no?

— **No del todo. Se que era algo importante por mi reacción, pero...** — Le mostró una expresión bastante frustrada al no recordarlo y ella le sonrió queriéndolo calmar.

— **Eso que te dijo Billy, es muy importante... y difícil de contar a su vez. Así que primero de todo, quiero que me prometas que no te asustaras y que actuaras como adulto que eres.** — Le dijo seria.

— **Ada, estas empezando a asustarme...** — La miró preocupado y esta le lanzó una mirada contra la que no podía luchar y se dejo vencer. — **Lo prometo...** — Suspiró vencido recostándose sobre el cabecero, y así, quedando en una posición más recta a la de antes.

Se acercó a la cama de Leon, sentándose en uno de los bordes muy cerca de este, haciendo que el colchón se aplastara ligeramente por el sobre peso y mirándolo fijamente, analizó su expresión sujetándole una de sus manos. Puede que fuera mejor usar esta muestra de afecto, porque aunque no fuera muy partidaria de utilizarla, sabía cuando era rigurosamente necesaria.

— **Estaba embarazada.** — Declaró sin vacilar en ningún momento, sabía perfectamente que no era algo de lo que se podía vacilar o incluso tratar con humor.

— **¿Que?** — Esta respuesta por parte del hombre hizo cuestionar a Ada si había permanecido realmente atento o solo era una especie de lapsus mental pasajero...

— **Lo que significa que eres padre.** — Explicó, moviéndose ligeramente sobre la cama buscando más atención de Leon y quedando más cerca de él.

— **Espera... ¿Como? ¿Yo?** — Necesitaba tiempo para digerir las cosas, o por lo menos, tomarlas con tranquilidad, con tiempo para recapacitar y analizar la información, pero Ada parecía no escucharlo, es más, solo hablaba ella. — **No sera una broma, ¿no?** — Y por arte de magia, Ada se calló al momento.

— **¿Me crees capaz de bromear sobre un tema como este? **— Parecía que esas palabras le habían herido, puede que porque aunque fuera totalmente cierto, Leon seguía sin confiar plenamente en ella. — **¿Sigues sin confiar en mi? **—

La pudo ver por primera vez en toda su vida, dolida. Sus ojos reflejaban cierto dolor amargo que le causó mucha lástima. Puede que al final de todo Ada si que fuese alguien en quien se podía confiar totalmente, pero aún y sabiéndolo a ciencia cierta, su experiencia le hacía dudar en más de una ocasión.

— **No es eso,** — Se detuvo un segundo y la atrapó en un abrazó. — **pero vas muy deprisa, y sigo sin poder creerlo... **— Le explicó, y al instante Ada se separó del abrazó, volviendo a quedar a escasos centímetros de Leon.

— **¿Sigues sin creértelo?** — Cada vez parecía que Leon estropease más las cosas.

— **No, no es eso, pero... no puedo ceer que sea el padre de tu hijo... **— Confesó respirando pesadamente. Puede que hubiese sido la confesión más sincera de Leon, y la que claramente le hacía desear con mucha devoción tal responsabilidad.

— **¿De verdad?** — Cuestionó de manera ingenua como sin creer sus palabras fuese capaz de pensar que no lo decía en serio.

Lo abrazó sin poder contenerse. Y Leon, rodeándola con sus brazos por la espalda, como si quisiera compartir su dolor o prestar algo de su felicidad, se acercó a su oreja y confesó un "si"... De la misma forma que no la conocía a ella; ni sus gustos, ni sus aficiones, ni si de verdad había sido completamente sincera con él, de esta misma forma, tampoco se conocía a sí mismo, porque aún y odiando a la gente mentirosa, manipuladora y traicionera, acababa de dar un si -del cual no se arrepentía- a la persona que llevaba marcada todas esas características.

— **¿Y porque tendría que haberme asustado? **— Preguntó Leon que acababa de ser apartado por una Ada algo nerviosa y que rápidamente se ponía en pie. No contestó.

— **Los he traído para que los conozcas.** — Le dijo mientras se movía hacia la salida y le regalaba su típica sonrisa, y que ya estaba empezando a tardar en utilizar con Leon.

— **¿Los? Plural... ¿osea que son dos?** — Le cuestionó incorporándose sobre la cama, más preocupado que antes. Leon, pensaba que cuando hablaba de ser padre, se refería aun hijo, no ha dos...

— **Mellizos. **— Justo cuando dijo esto, abrió la puerta y los hizo entrar. Y no supo como ni porque pero algo dentro de Leon empezó a palpitar con ansias desesperantes.

Su corazón empezaba a acelerarse a cada segundo de su existencia, las ganas de vivir de antes, se había transformado en el afán de su supervivencia. Era algo nuevo, pero que por otra parte llevaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo; el formar una familia, puede que con Ada fuese pedir demasiado, pero si se estaba tratando de un sueño, una ilusión que tarde o temprano se acabaría, deseaba permanecer eternamente aquí. Fuera donde fuera que se encontrase mientras estuviese al lado de ella...

Sus ojos inevitablemente se centraron primero en Ada, y luego, lentamente, pero curioso, bajo recorriendo todo su esbelto cuerpo en el que en más de una ocasión se había quedado observando, pero contra el que ahora no podía dejarse llevar si tenía a unos metros a sus hijos.

Justo delante de las piernas de Ada, a la altura de sus muslos se encontraban los que eran sus hijos. Dos pequeñas figuras de tez clara, la de la niña mucho más que la del niño, e inevitablemente se centró en los rasgos de cada uno. El pequeño tenía un pelo del cual se sentía bastante orgulloso, incluso más rubio que el suyo propio, pero le sorprendió que sus ojos fueran de un color verde mucho más claro que los de Ada, pero de todas formas ya le gustaba. Y sin poder pasarlo por alto, se fijo en su vestimenta, una camisa de cuadros azul, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos de un color oscuro similar al del pantalón. Y después de recorrerlo durante unos segundos, fijo la vista en la pequeña; que sin poder contenerse esbozó una sonrisa dulce al ver su pelo que era negro como el de su madre, pero a diferencia de esta, lo llevaba por los hombros cosa que le parecía un tanto graciosa. Sus ojos, le llamaron mucho la atención, porque siendo azules como los suyos propios, eran mucho más intensos y vivos de los que nunca jamas haya visto. Ese azul era como el turquesa intenso, le daba un aire fresco y vivo. Y a diferencia de su hermano, esta llevaba un vestido que le llegaba casi por los tobillos de color rojo y con unos zapatos blancos. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer Ada y el rojo iban siempre a todas partes.

Después de volver a mirarlos una vez más sin poder creerlo aún, chocó intencionadamente con los ojos de Ada, y sin poder decírselo, le agradeció eternamente tales hijos. Los nervios se apoderaban de él, la felicidad podía llegarlo a paralizarlo, es más, lo hizo, y sin poder articular palabra alguna, vio como Ada le daba un pequeño empujón primero a su hija para acercarla. Lentamente y tímida fue hasta su cama y dudando, alzó sus brazos. Leon los aceptó y la subió encima suyo.

— **¿Como te llamas?** — Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro cargada de ternura que nunca antes se había reflejado en él, puede que lo que estuviese viviendo se tratara de un sueño, pero... no quería pensar.

— **Scarlett. **— Su voz parecía divertida y cariñosa, aunque seguía algo tímida, seguramente porque era algo nuevo para ella.

— **Bonito nombre.** — La vio levantar el rostro para seguidamente soltar una carcajada.

— **Gracias,** — Soltó una risita. — **me lo puso mamá.** — Giró como pudo sobre sí misma y señaló a Ada con el dedo índice. Leon siguió el pequeño dedo de su hija, pero su mirada, curiosa, rápidamente se debió hacía el pequeño, y como Ada pudo ver que Leon parecía impaciente, le dio ahora un empujón a este, siendo su turno para presentarse.

Caminó seguro de sí mismo rodeando la cama y cuando llegó al lado de Leon, se subió como pudo encima de esta, pero Leon acabo por ayudarlo y finalmente puso a sus dos hijos encima suyo sujetándolos con ambos brazos.

— **Y tú, ¿como te llamas?** — No respondió. Pues parecía estar concentrado o distado en otra cosa.

— **Se llama Sebastian, y es mi hermanito.** — Respondió Scarlett sabiendo que aveces su hermano era un poco tímido o demasiado frío.

— **¿Sabes que tu pelo se parece mucho al mío?** — Declaró Sebastian que parecía asombrado ante este detalle, y que sin poderse contener llevó su pequeña mano derecha a tocar el pelo de su padre; notando sus finos y lisos cabellos, de un color rubio más apagado que el suyo, pero con mucha más similitud en el tipo de corte de pelo que en el color.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo contenerse y rieron a carcajadas, todos menos Sebastian, que seguía asombrado, y parecía mirar su cabello con cierto toque misterioso como si fuese pura magia inexplicable.

— **Es al revés; el tuyo se parece al mío.** — Rió con cierta gracia ante sus palabras y vio como su hijo giraba a mirar a su madre, confuso ante esa declaración. Rápidamente le removió el cabello y este giró para mirarlo y le sonrió en respuesta.

— **Sebastian y yo te hemos hecho un dibujo.** — Soltó de pronto Scarlett emocionada. — **Enséñaselo.** — Después de decir esto, la atención tanto de Leon como de la hija, fueron dirigidas hacía el que parecía poseer el dibujo, que empezó a quitar un papel mal doblado del bolsillo del pantalón y lo empezaba a abrir, lentamente, para enseñárselo completamente abierto a su padre.

El dibujo quedo abierto, y Sebastian se lo enseño por completo a su padre. Podía verse garabateado un par de personitas pequeñas que parecían ser ellos mismo, junto con dos grandes personas a sus respectivos lados, y que pudo deducir que por el color rojo y azul, se trataba de Ada y él mismo. Justo en el lado izquierdo del dibujo se encontraba una enorme casa dibujada, como un jardín y lo que parecía ser flores alrededor. Un gran árbol se encontraba justo al lado de la casa...

— **Ves esto. **— Señalo Sebastian a un enorme árbol que se encontraba pintado cerca de la casa. Leon asintió. — **Mamá nos prometió que nos construirías una casa del árbol. **—

— **¡Si!** — Declaró emocionada Scarlett. — **Y también nos contó que protegías a la gente buena de los malos, como los policías ¿es verdad?** — Explicó emocionada y asombrada por su padre y lo valiente que era, porque ella los temía con toda su alma.

— **¿Entonces eres muy fuerte?**— Preguntó ahora su hermano mientras observaba a su padre, quien parecía algo divertido con la situación.

Por otro lado, Ada empezó a acercarse lentamente con pasos cortos pero rápidos, hasta que quedo muy cerca de su hija, y por tanto de los otros dos. No dijo nada, solo quedo observando a Leon, quien parecía totalmente diferente a como lo recordaba. Su felicidad no se ocultaba y tampoco intentaba hacerlo.

— **Si.** — Respondió Leon captando la atención de sus dos hijos, quienes sorprendidos y totalmente perplejos lo miraron con asombro.

— **¿Y también es verdad que salvaste a mamá de los malos?** — Preguntó la pequeña asombrada. Pues era muy soñadora, y siempre le habían gustado mucho las historias de aventuras, pero no las de los cuentos infantiles, sino las que su madre le contaba a ella y a su hermano. Eran las mejores historia que jamas haya escuchado y siempre le gustaba que le contasen de nuevas.

Ambos hermanos rogaban que antes de dormir, Ada les contase una nueva historia, y siempre habían considerado que sus padres, ambos luchando contra gente mala, habían vivido una vida muy emocionante y llena de aventuras, de las cuales, se conocían casi la mitad al pie de la letra, porque había ciertas historias que les gustaban tanto, eran tan emocionantes que Ada volvía a contárselas; las hazañas, los amores no correspondidos, los malvados que querían destruirlos y como ellos, siempre acababa venciendo... claro siempre sin mencionar mutaciones, bioterrorismo y zombis.

Quedó sin habla. Ada parecía mucho mejor persona de lo que recordaba, puede que por el hecho de ser madre... quien sabe, o quizás solo fuese una parte de ella que desconocía y que ahora se encargaría de explorar profundamente. Miró los ojos de la madre de sus hijos, sinceros y algo misteriosos, como los recordaba, pero muy en el fondo podía verla feliz, puede que hubiese hallado la paz que tanto ansiaba y que siempre evitaba.

— **Ella también me salvo muchas veces.** — Se regalaron una sonrisa ante las palabras mismas, e inevitablemente no pudieron evitarse recordar el pasado, aquellos tiempos, donde aún siendo infelices, se encontraban solo para llenar el enorme vació de sus tristes corazones. Cuando ninguno de los dos podía permitirse perder al otro, porque entonces el vació de sus corazones se tornaba un agujero negro que absorbería cualquier esperanza de vida... y por eso no valdría la pena vivir, porque se habían convertido en almas gemelas atormentadas y encadenadas por la misma eternidad.

...

Mantenía el control sobre su cuerpo, mientras sujetaba el rostro de Hunk con la mano derecha y podía notar la ligera barba crecida de este. Pero lo único que consiguió es que se enfureciera más, por recordar a... Se acercó a su rostro vacilando, sin dejar de sujetarlo con violencia, estaba a menos de 5 centímetros, y conociendo su actitud, arriesgaría a decir, que sentía cierta atracción... no por el físico, sino por la situación en la que se encontraba, sometiendo a "su" mercenario. Le encantaba utilizar posesivos, y más si era sobre seres humanos a los que manipular... con los que poder jugar.

Una vez alguien le dijo; que ser distinto de los que te rodean, significa ser alguien especial... Puede que las cosas se hubiesen malinterpretado, es más, en la mayoría de los casos, sucedía. Y como pobre alma atormentada que dejo caerse en las redes de algún hechizo de seducción, que creyó promesas y falsas esperanzas que, fue descubriendo y que ahora, han forjado sus ser, acabó consumiéndose por el propio fuego.

Hunk, por otra parte, parecía mantenerse totalmente firme, aún y siendo tratado como escoria. Forcejeó para apartar su rostro del contacto de esa mano, que empezaba a serle molesta, pero lo único que consiguió es que lo sujetase con mucha más fuerza. Se tensó considerablemente, y harto del trato que se estaba llevando, le plantó un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago y gruño de dolor apartándose rápidamente de Hunk.

— **¿Como osas tocarme?** — Se levantó sin vacilar, alzó el puño al aire y arremetió un fuerte golpe en la cara de "su" mercenario.

Hunk no se movió del lugar, y considerándose uno de los hombre más respetados, no dijo nada, aveces era mejor callar si no quería acabar con su preciada vida. No obstante, a Hunk, nadie le vacilaba, y menos tratarlo como perro, así que si se trataba de orgullo, no dudaría en pelearse.

— **Has estudiado sus horarios como te ordene, ¿cierto?** — Miró de reojo a Hunk y este, asintió vacilando. — **Entonces, ¿cuando es el día?** — Espetó con despreció y molestia por la reciente actitud de este.

— **El Sábado. **— Contestó sin mucho entusiasmo y podía ser a causa de que él mismo no entraba en acción hasta más tarde... Hasta que el plan se desarrollase un poco más.

Quedaron en silencio unos minutos; Hunk no podía moverse hasta que no se lo ordenase y parecía que no iba a hacerlo. Se acercó un poco más a Hunk y vacilandolo nuevamente se acercó a su rostro.

— **No vuelvas a apartarme si es que aprecias nimiamente tu vida...** — Empezó a dibujar una sonrisa sádica. — **¿Esta claro?** — Este no respondió, solo permaneció atento. Y muy lentamente, se acercó al rostro de Hunk y lamió toda su mejilla tirando todo el orgullo del pobre mercenario por el suelo. Dejó claro quien mandaba y ante quien tenía que inclinarse...

...

— **¿Puedes contarnos alguna historia?** — Rogó Sebastian. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, puede que sus hijos, de 5 años de edad, no fueran conscientes de la gravedad del coma de su padre, y como inocentes que eran le restaban importancia a la situación. Después de escuchar a su hijo se dispuso a hablar, cuando Ada lo interrumpió.

— **Les encantan las historias...** — Parecía que Ada se había excusado por el recién comentario de su hijo, pero no podía hacer nada, eran jóvenes, soñadores y les encantaban las aventuras.

— **Me he fijado.** — Rió en voz alta junto con Ada. — **¡Muy bien! Pero primero necesitare que os bajéis de la cama. **—Declaró Leon mientras veía como Ada empezaba a bajar de la cama a su hija y como luego hacía la misma acción con su otro hijo, seguramente para que estuviera más cómodo. Cosa que agradeció. Ambos hijos suyos, se pusieron uno a cada lado, y apoyados con sus codos en el colchón, permanecieron atentos. —

**¿Que tipo de historia queréis? **— Se miraron a la vez, sus miradas chocaron y rápidamente, empezaron cada uno, a exigir su cuento sin tener en cuenta la opinión del otro, así eran ellos.

— **De aventuras. **— Soltó de pronto Scarlett.

— **De terror.** — Exigió Sebastian.

— **No, de** **amor.** — Contraatacó la niña con cierta mirada que le resulto de lo más familiar, una mirada fría y asesina.

— **Yo quiero de... **— Empezó a contraatacar Sebastian molesto con su hermana, pero de golpe fue interrumpido por alguien.

— **Como no dejéis de pelearos, no habrá ninguna historia que contar.** — Y como por acto reflejo ambos infantes quedaron callados, sin decir palabra alguna, mejor era no tentar a su madre, porque la conocían perfectamente como para saber que era capaz de llevar acabo lo que decía.

Los dos niños, resoplaron molestos, se miraron mutuamente y se sacaron la lengua en forma de burla cosa que hizo reír a Leon ligeramente. Después de unos segundos de pensar, acabo por encontrar la historia perfecta... al menos para él, y estaba seguro que les gustaría.

— **¿Queréis que os cuente como conocí a vuestra madre por primera vez? **— Preguntó Leon. Después, todas las miradas, incluida la de Ada que parecía algo ansiosa por conocer también la historia, se centraron de lleno en él.

— **Si.** — Confesó Sebastian tranquilo. Pero a diferencia de él, su hermana, no pudo contenerse.

— **Venga cuéntanosla, venga... papi.** — Sonó desesperada y empezó a agitar a su padre sobre la cama porque ya estaba tardando en empezar con la narración...

_Papi... _Esa palabras, creyó que nunca la oiría... es más, pensó que en ningún momento de su vida llegaría esa etapa, donde era él, el modelo a seguir, el que castigaba cuando se portaban mal, o incluso al que le tocaba arreglar las cosas estropeadas... pero cuando los vio entrar por la puerta no pensó para nada que lo llamase por su nombre, pero tampoco utilizando "papi". Y si tenía que confesarlo, reconocerlo... le había gustado que su hija lo llamase así, puede que ya se estuviera ganando la confianza de ambos.

— **Esta bien.** — Reaccionó de su gran lapsus y por alguna extraña razón, al despertar, su mirada estaba clavada en Ada. No sabía como, pero sonrió feliz ante ella, dejo que lo viera y más aún que lo notara. — **La primera vez que vi a vuestra madre, coincidió que era mi primer día de trabajo como policía, y tengo que confesar que estaba muy nervioso, y tampoco sabía como tenía que actuar... **— Pudo ver a sus hijos completamente atentos. — **Bueno, el caso es que no recuerdo muy bien **— _mentira._ — **como llegue** **al parquing de la comisaria, donde por primera vez pude ver a vuestra madre. **—

— **¿Que estaba haciendo allí?** — La curiosidad de la pequeña interrumpió a Leon, pero no le molestó y en contestación le regalo una sonrisa.

— **Eso mismo le pregunte, porque no parecía que fuese policía igual que yo. **— La miro por unos segundo. — **Y me dijo que había venido a buscar a un novio suyo, y yo quise ayudarla a encontrarlo, pero parecía que no quería mi ayuda. Pero yo era policía y mi trabajo era ayudar a gente, así que no me di por vencido y fui tras ella... **— Otra vez, sus miradas chocaron. Puede que recordar eso, la hiciese sentir culpable o más bien completamente tonta por actuar así. — **Pero las cosas se complicaron y...** — Rió ligeramente porque sabía que lo que estaba apunto de contar no era del todo cierto. — **y descubrimos que su novio no era alguien bueno, era un mentiroso. Pero era demasiado tarde, vuestra madre y yo ya habíamos ido en su busca. Las cosas salieron mal e hirieron a vuestra madre...** —

— **¿Te hiciste mucho daño? **— Interrumpió su hija, dándola la vuelta sobre sí misma, dejando de lado a los dos hombres y observando a su madre preocupada.

— **Entonces, yo...** — Habían pasado muchos años, pero aún así nunca olvidaría ese momento. — **corrí a ayudarla, la tome entre mis brazos** — Y sus brazos, de golpe, notaron como si el recuerdo de Ada, de un fantasma, se hubiese posado encima suyo, notando aún su cuerpo latente...

— **¿Y que más?** — Preguntaron al unisono ambos mellizos impacientes.

— **Le dije que todo saldría bien, que nos iríamos del lugar y nunca más volvería a ver a su novio, pero ella no quería, estaba muy débil,** — Por un momento la culpabilidad, el sentimiento de lo que venía a continuación se apodero de él. — **Me dijo que se había enamorado de mi, que lo sentía mucho, pero quería que me fuera... **

— **¿Y te fuiste?** — Preguntó nervioso ahora Sebastian con cierta duda de que realizase la petición de su madre, pero con algo de nerviosismo y curiosidad en saber que ocurriría.

— **Yo...** — _De verdad que no quería, yo, no lo sabía... yo... _

— **Ya esta bien por hoy. **— Dijo levantándose del lugar donde hacía uno segundos estaba cómodamente instalada, dirigiéndose hacia Leon.— **dejadlo descansar un rato que voy a hablar con él. **—

— **¿Y que pasa con el cuento? **— Protesto molesta la pequeña por no conocer el final.

— **Ya os lo contare otro día. **— Puede que Ada le hubiese salvado de un momento que tanto él como ella no querían contar.

Ambos pequeños, ligeramente molestos o más bien enfadados, por haberles dejado en el mejor momento del cuento, se apartaron de la cama y se fueron a sentar en unas sillas cercanas, para, tal y como les había pedido su madre, dejaran descansar a Leon. Por otro lado, Ada se dispuso a hablar.

— **No recuerdo que sucediese tal y como lo has contado. **— Se burló riendo al mismo tiempo.

— **¿Preferías que les contase todo? ¿Cada mínimo detalle? **— Rió, viendo como Ada cambiaba de posición y apoyaba todo su peso contra su pierna derecha quien la soportaba por completo.

— **Lo has hecho bien...** — Tuvo que reconocerle que los había tratado muy bien y todo había transcurrido mejor de lo que se esperaba porque cuando tuvo que pensar en traerlos a ver a Leon, pensó que todo saldría mal, pero se equivocaba...

— **Son preciosos.** — Los observó a lo lejos, distraídos y jugando tranquilos como solía ver en las películas que envidiaba, pero que nunca creyó que le sucediese. Tenía justo delante suyo, a unos pocos metros, a sus hijos; sangre de su sangre, quienes portaban sus genes que habían heredado, su mismo color de ojos y cabello, esos mismos que ahora se encargaría de cuidar.

— **Gracias.** — Contestó Ada alegre, y en cierto modo alagada por haber escogido el camino de madre hace años, y del cual no se arrepentía. Rápidamente giró la cabeza hacía Ada y la recorrió con la mirada, parecía sonreírle, pero debería ser él quien le agradeciera las cosas.

Se sentía uno de los hombre más afortunados del mundo, y podía dejar de pensar un segundo en las guerras, el bioterrorismo y los virus, que siempre aparecerían

— **No. Gracias a ti por darme unos hijos perfectos.** — Y sin ser consciente, pero de la misma forma dándose cuenta, quedó sujetando la mano de Ada con ternura y con delicadeza como si temiese romperla, pero su piel suave y a su vez dura y bien trabajada, desechaba la idea de ser frágil.

Sus miradas chocaron como si invadiesen el campo del oponente y a causa de este efecto parecían luchar contra sus corazones pero solo duro unos segundos pues en realidad lo que intentaban no era luchar sino entenderse. Entrar, mediante el canal visual, mediante la puerta de ojos azules -él- o verdes claros -ella- hasta el interior de sus pequeños corazones que frágiles bombeaban sangre.

Sonrió tímido. Pues empezaba a serle incomoda la situación; él parecía intentar entenderla, sus intenciones y el futuro al cual se empezaban a adentrar, pero rápidamente y sin poder aguantarle la mirada la evito. Aunque Ada, siendo honestos, tenía las mismas intenciones. Pero su mirada concentrada en un punto fijo y fría, no podía cambiarla y le daba un aire terrorífico.

A pesar de que esta mirada intimidase a Leon o incluso lo cohibiese en cierta ocasiones, sabía que no siempre eran tan frías y distantes o en extraños casos tristes. Por ejemplo, en muchas ocasiones, había experimentado la dilatación de las pupilas de Ada y como el verde de sus ojos iba perdiendo terreno, pero solo podía gozar de esta visión las pocas veces que habían mantenido relaciones sexuales y que la luna, si estaba de suerte, los iluminaba con una gracia y una pasión que más de uno envidiaría y era cuando le hacía el amor y le daba su orgasmo que se fundía en su mirada; llena de placer, emociones varias y pánico. Ese agujero negro que llegaba a divisar le daba paso a lo profundo de su corazón... y entonces era cuando la entendía y comprendía que la amaba aun más.

— **¿Que? **— Preguntó Ada con un tono de voz de sorpresa que parecía incluso curioso cuando le pareció que Leon meditaba.

— **Nada...** — Suspiró viendo de nuevo la mirada de Ada, y después de soltar el aire habló. — **Es solo, que... ¿Que haremos ahora?** —

Era una pregunta que para empezar, no se había planteado y tampoco parar a pensar. No era alguien de dejarse llevar por el descontrol y menos por las emociones, pero muy en el fondo sabía que esta pregunta llegaría si o si.

Se volvió a ver a sus hijos y pudo ver que miraban a su padre curiosos y sonriente y luego, cogían el dibujo que le habían pintado y empezaban a hablar alegres, a imaginarse como serían las cosas de ahora en adelante y cuando menos se lo esperaba escuchó que su hijo dijo; — **yo quiero un gato** — y luego su hija, indignaba, se negaba; — **no, yo quiero un perrito.** —

Volvió el cuerpo hacía Leon, decidida a responder a su recién pregunta, pero le pareció que Leon dudaba de si respondería o no, claro, estaba tardando demasiado.

— **¿Que quieres hacer tú? **— Preguntó picarona, para evitar confesar que de una forma u otra, dejando de lado que no había pensado en esto, deseaba que estuviera junto a...

— **Teniendo en cuenta que ahora soy el padre de tus hijos, lo más lógico sería** —

— **¿Lo más lógico?** — Preguntó sorprendida y con cierta ironía, como si la lógica en este caso, en este momento y para esta gran decisión no sirviese de nada, haciéndole confundir aun más.

Trago saliva y quiso pensar que Ada jugaba con él y su pequeño cerebro, con su inocencia y sus emociones, pero podía ser que hablase en serio y Ada estuviera insinuando que no quería estar con él, pero entonces... _porque viene a verme y más aun a presentarme a mis hijos, si no es para..._

— **Si...** — Empezó con voz temblorosa. — **Creo que lo mejor será que a partir de ahora conozca más a mis hijos.** —

— **Y...** — lo animó.

— **Y que pase más tiempo con ellos. **—

— **¿Que quieres decir con pasar más tiempo con ellos?** — Estaba muy cerca de conseguir que Leon llegase al punto al que ella quería, claro esta, ella lo deseaba, pero no podía confesarlo como si nada. Era Ada Wong y debía hacerle confesar. — **¿Que propones?** — Ayudó. Estaba siendo demasiado generosa con Leon.

— **Podría ir a vivir con vosotros, claro si a ti te parece bien...** — La miró a los ojos esperando una aprobación, pero su expresión no decía lo mismo. — **O si lo prefieres podría...**—

¡No! ¿Porque le estaba siguiendo el juego? Ya estaba harto de toda esta indecisión, de esta burla tan descarada, de su poca valentía y su triste y patético temblar de voz cuando ella lo vacilaba, seducía, o le hacía creer que se encontraba en un patético sueño... Ya estaba harto.

— **Ada.** — Empezó con una entonación que llamó la atención a la mujer. — **¿Que es lo que quieres? O mejor dicho...** — Hizo una pausa. — **¿Me quieres, me deseas y me anhelas como lo hago yo?** — Acabó respirando pesadamente esperando que hubiese sido una confesión definitiva. Pero no lo fue.

Esto era algo que sin duda alguna la había pillado desprevenida. Pero cuando se disponía a contestar, ya fuera en forma de pregunta o de respuesta, Leon la interrumpió a propósito.

— **Y no me digas que no porque se que si hubiese sido así, ahora no tendrías a estos niños. Y estoy seguro que si no te importara en absoluto, hubieses abortado hace ya tiempo. Así que...** — Y fue interrumpido, ahora él, por unos dedos que sellaban con una ligera presión sus labios, de una forma que aunque estuviese serio y concentrado le excitaba y desconcentraba a la vez. Haciéndole olvidar que decía, pues era la intención.

— **Me parece bien.** — Contestó tranquila notando los labios de Leon rozar su dedo índice. Las pequeñas arrugas a causa de lo secos que se encontraban y lo calientes que parecían a su vez, junto con la imperceptible saliva que acababa de tocar con su yema del dedo, le hacían desear...

— **¿El que?** — Preguntó después que esta retirara su dedo que más que otra cosa le impedía concentrarse. Le había hecho tantas preguntas, tantas confesiones que ya había perdido la cuenta y lo peor es que no sabía a que se refería.

— **Me parece bien la idea de venirte a vivir con nosotros. **— Sonrió de lado viendo como Leon parecía algo aturdido y confuso. Se incorporó sobre él, acercándose a su oreja y siendo cruel le susurró algo. — **Además... yo también te deseo.** — Y su piel en respuesta se erizo antes de que Ada acabase la frase, recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo un cosquilleo cargado de sensaciones excitantes que si encontrasen solos no podría controlar.

...

Lo más probable era que Ada y los niños, se encontrasen con Leon... y lo sabía. Pero no era el momento de ir a interrumpir, puede que después de todo lo que vivió junto con una de sus amigas, Ada Wong, al final de todo, la viese feliz. Y en cierto modo se alegraba por ella.

Paso de largo la habitación, y decidió que mejor sería ir a molestar a otra persona, porque si soy sincera, tenía ganas de molestar a alguien y consideraba que Leon estaba demasiado contento como para estropearle el momento junto a sus, ahora, hijos y con Ada...

Por eso mismo, decidido, pero dudando de si realmente tenía ganas de molestar o de permanecer al lado de... Dudando de esta incertidumbre, caminó por un largo pasillo, que parecía hacerse eterno a cada segundo. De caminó a algún lugar, a una planta inferior, a un laboratorio privado... Definitivamente, no era a Leon y a Ada a quienes había venido a visitar, sino más bien a cierta mujer de cabello castaño.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Como siempre...¿Que os a parecido? jajajajaja No lo se, pero la verdad estoy muerta de sueño... xD Así que nos vemos en la siguiente. :D Un saludo a todos y buenas noches!


	4. Chapter 4

AUTORA:

Hola de nuevo. :* Comentar que este capitulo en mi opinión me gusta bastante, ya se que cada uno tendrá su opinión diferente, pero para gustos colores. No os entretengo más y pues ale, a ¡Leer!

NO AL PLAGIO:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son exclusivamente propiedad de CAPCOM. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y su trama.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

**· **Letra Normal: Para las acciones.

**· Letra** **Negrita: **Para los diálogos.

**· **_Letra Cursiva_: Para recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos.

* * *

.Cicatrices que marcan.

.Chapter 4.

Definitivamente, no era a Leon y a Ada a quienes había venido a visitar, sino más bien a cierta mujer de cabello castaño. Aunque siendo sinceros, necesitaba hablar con Ada, pero tenía tiempo suficiente, así que antes de nada pasaría a molestar como siempre a cierta mujer...

Continuó por el mismo pasillo por el cual llevaba andando hace menos de diez minutos y llegó a lo que según el sabía: era el laboratorio de Rebecca. Sonrió burlón y entró de golpe. Pero por mala suerte no encontró a nadie en el interior cosa que le decepcionó mucho. Porque aunque no la visitara demasiadas veces, siempre le gustaba encontrarla por "casualidad" y es que las casualidades no existen. Porque siempre que se encontraban de alguna forma u otra era obra suya.

Quedó apoyado en la pared esperando la llegada de Rebecca e impaciente empezaba a observar la hora. Si no quería reconocerlo, quizás su nerviosismo lo delatara. Levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos deseando que el tiempo pasara más rápido, pero no era así. Y cuando menos se lo esperaba se escuchó la puerta del laboratorio abrirse, en ese mismo momento dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

No hizo ningún ruido y espero a que esa persona entrase y cerrase la puerta distraída sin tan siquiera darse la vuelta, cosa que agradeció puesto que su sorpresa sería más divertida.

Quedó en el centro del laboratorio totalmente quieta y Billy aprovechó esto para ir muy lentamente haciendo el menor ruido hasta quedar detrás suyo. Y cerca de su oreja le susurró algo.

— **¿Me echabas de menos? **— Dejo escapar el aire y a la pobre mujer se le detuvo el corazón en seco.

Esa voz le era muy familiar, y tampoco hacía demasiado tiempo que la había escuchado, pero su piel, traicionera, seguía de gallina y su corazón bombeaba a cien por hora muerta de miedo. Dejó escapar el aire lentamente, intentando relajarse y en una milésima de segundo giró sobre si misma para sorprender a quien se encontrarse detrás suyo. Y así fue porque Billy quedo boquiabierto ante la velocidad de esta.

— **No puedes estar aquí. **— Le dijo seria, aunque muy en el fondo se alegraba de verlo.

— **¿Quien lo dice? **— Vaciló.

— **Yo.** — Declaró firme y autoritaria, pero solo le faltaba el látigo para que Billy estallara en carcajadas. No se le daba muy bien el papel de mala y menos el de chica estricta.

— **No te pega ese papel de chica dura. **— Rió para si mismo divertido.

— **Y a ti tampoco el de chico rebelde.** —

— **¿En serio?** — Levantó la ceja derecha sorprendido. —** Porque yo pensaba que te encantaba, y por eso actuaba así... **— Se acercó hasta sentir su respiración, y en ese momento ella estallo y se dió la vuelta sin poderlo resistir un segundo más.

— **¿A que has venido?** — Preguntó algo sonrojada por las mejillas.

— **Necesito hablar con Ada de un asunto muy urgente, pero antes pasaba a saludar... como se que te encanta que aparezca sin previo aviso pensé que te alegrarías de verme. **— Se burló viendo como esta se marchaba sonrojada y molesta. Odiaba la actitud de Billy.

— **Te odio.** —

...

**_- 2 días después. - _**

Acabó de cerrar la cremallera de la bolsa que le habían dejado prestada para que guardase todas sus pertenencias y rió para sí mismo. Era gracioso, no tenía nada que guardar, puede que un par de fotografías, un poco de ropa y cosas que hasta él mismo no recordaba poseer, pero que en cierta forma le reconfortaba sentir que durante estos cinco años "ausente" alguien iba a visitarlo, ya fuera por compasión o por tiempo libre...

Se detuvo a observar la bolsa que acababa de cerrar. Como si fuese algo misterioso, un utensilio que nunca antes hubiese llegado a ver, una nueva tecnología... Pero en realidad su "estado" era a causa la noción del tiempo perdido. Fue entonces, cuando sin previó aviso, miró por la ventana a lo lejos, intentando avistar el horizonte, buscando respuestas, porque aunque no hubiese perdido la memoria por completo, se sentía totalmente perdido.

Su ojos enfocaron de una forma que todo el paisaje era más que precioso, incluso las nubes le parecían agradables siendo hoy, un día nublado. Pero sin intención de hacerlo, sus ojos traicioneros, le enfocaron de otra forma, haciéndole ver por el reflejo del cristal de la ventana una silueta más que familiar a no más de dos metros justo detrás de él. Cambió de actitud y soltó el aire, pero no resoplando sino desahogándose de alguna gran carga. Quizás la idea de comenzar de nuevo fuera más tentadora que seguir solo y en la misma rutina que de alguna forma añoraría si o si, puesto que durante muchos años fue su única vida. Pero de todas formas no se arrepentía de nada.

Llevo su mano hasta las asas de la bolsa y luego heredo los dedos en esta. Sujetó con fuerza el cuero y levantó la bolsa de golpe. Se dio la vuelta quedando de cara contra aquella silueta familiar esperando que fuese ella la que empezara a hablar. No por incomodidad, ni por temor, ni por cualquier otra cosa que no le agradase, sino porque él, no tenía nada que explicar a la mujer. Durante toda su estancia en el hospital, no preguntó nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario, no obstante, Ada era la excepción... como siempre.

— **Te están esperando.** — Estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y su tono de voz parecía contento. Leon no respondió, no directamente. Antes de hacerlo, quedó nuevamente pensativo.

Volteó un segundo y otra vez sus ojos buscaban ir más allá de la ventana, otra vez el horizonte lo atontaba.

— **Lo sé.** — Su sonrisa era sincera y feliz. Y no podía ocultar el sentimiento que ahora estaba presenciando. Se giró hasta quedar mirando a Helena de frente otra vez.

— **Espero que hayas aprendido la lección y no cometas los mismos errores.** — Ahora Helena parecía más seria.

— **¿Como?** — No entendió muy bien. Y esta, en contestación rió por lo alto.

— **Que no ocurra como en China.** — Se separó del marco de la puerta. — **Espero que no seas estúpido y la dejes marchar... otra vez.** — Finalizó con tono gracioso.

— **Dependra de ella. **— Replicó molesto por reconocer que se le escapaba de las manos siempre, y que nunca podía ser lo suficiente hombre como ir a buscarla.

— **¿Eso crees?** — Le cuestionó. — **¿Crees ella prefiere huir a quedarse? o al menos lo prefería... **— Leon no contestó y Helena continuó. — **La he llegado a conocer mucho estos años y no es quien aparenta ser...** —

— **Las cosas van a cambiar...** — Interrumpió.

— **¿Como estas tan seguro? **—

— **Me lo prometió.** — Argumentó. Pero Helena no acababa de entender mucho a que se refería... de que promesa hablaba. — **Me prometió que no se marcharía nunca más. **—

— **No puedes depender de su promesa. ¿Quién te garantiza que se vaya a cumplir?** — Leon pareció decepcionado ante las palabras de su amiga. — **¿Que pasa si Ada tiene que volverse a marchar? ¿Quien la detendrá?** **Si no empiezas a luchar por ella ahora, no lo harás nunca... **—

— **Lo sé...** — Nunca le había gustado aceptar que Ada se marchaba, y más si él estaba presente. Muchas veces mientras dormía, otras delante de sus narices, pero siempre cuando estaba él... Y proviniendo las palabras de Helena, le dolió un poco.

— **Se que para ti es difícil, pero piensa que para ella lo es también.** — Se acercó a Leon y lo abrazó. Y este sorprendido, le correspondió.

— **Gracias Helena, siempre me gustaron tus charlas.** — Le dijo mientras se separaron lentamente. — **Eres una buena amiga.** —

— **Lo sé. **— Se auto señalo sonriente. — **Venga, ahora vete que tendrán ganas de verte. **—

Y lentamente Leon empezó a salir de la habitación en la que había permanecido por un periodo de cinco años, y de lo que si estaba seguro es que no lo añoraría para nada. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta Helena le habló.

— **Ah, y no te olvides de pasar por el despachó del jefe, recuerda que quería hablar contigo después de que te dieran el alta.** — Le dijo.

— **Descuida.** — Le contestó antes de suspirar molesto y salir del lugar. No conocía al "nuevo" jefe al mando y tampoco le hacía mucha gracia. Ya llevaba una gran larga lista de superiores que al final parecían traicionarlos a todos y estaba más que seguro que del nuevo al mando no le daría su confianza tan fácilmente.

...

Abrió la puerta del coche, dejo la bolsa de mano en el asiento de su derecha y después de suspirar relajado al fin fuera de aquel hospital tan deprimente que le estaba sofocando, encendió el motor del coche. El solo ambiente del lugar junto con el olor de inyecciones, enfermeras, agua oxigenada y por más de una gasa, le asfixiaba. Lo único que hacía de su estancia que fuera más llevadera eran las visitas de sus adorables hijos y por supuesto Ada.

El motor rugió y el coche tembló ligeramente, seguramente a causa del motor en marcha. Quedo hipnotizado como le solía pasar desde que despertó. Las cosas parecían serle desconocidas o incluso la nostalgia se apoderaba de él, y ahora era esto mismo lo que le ocurría; paso las manos por el cuero del volante como si lo acariciase y disfrutó de esta sensación. Tres segundos después, se percató de su falta de consideración y llevó su mano derecha al embrague y tiro de él. El coche ya estaba listo y apunto para su arranque, pero Leon, aún no lo estaba. Añoraba su precioso coche, reluciente y brillante, como si durante todos esos años no hubiese salido del garaje... y por suerte para él, así era.

Antes de pisar el acelerador rumbo algún lugar que ni él mismo deseaba ir, dirigió la mirada a la guantera; color negra, con una pequeña palanca de la cual si se tira se abre, y algo en el interior que por más que hubiesen pasado cinco años, sabía que de ese lugar o se habría movido, al menos lo dejo allí antes del incidente que sufrió. Reaccionó y después de abrir la guantera, introdujo la mano en el interior, busco entre la oscuridad y el fondo del recobijo y extrajo un objeto del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

Hacía tanto que disponía de ese objeto circular con un grabado de una mariposa en la superficie, que ya creía que era de su propiedad, y no estaba bien. No si era de ella. Tenía que confesar que aunque nunca había encontrado el momento de devolvérselo, era muy egoísta... Todos aquellos años desde el llavero del osito de peluche hasta el pequeño estuche de maquillaje, se los guardaba para él. Le ayudaba a recordarla. A sentirse vivo. A desearla. Llorar en ocasiones y en otras pensar en ella mientras... Todos esos recuerdos, sin embargo, los recobrada con cada pequeño detalle por muy minucioso que fuera.

Por esta misma razón y queriendo empezar de cero, era su obligación devolverle ese pequeño estuche, para auto convencerse que nunca más necesitaría recordarla con la ayuda de objetos materiales si tenía la posibilidad de poseerla en cuerpo y alma cuando, como y donde desease.

Pisó finalmente el acelerador y por fin puso rumbo a su antiguo lugar de trabajo; donde le dieron las primeras instrucciones y donde también le dieron las últimas.

...

Claro, por supuesto que la llamaría, es más, debía hacerlo ahora mismo. Llevaba todo el día esperando encontrar el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero aún así o la llamaban por algo urgente, o la distraía Billy. Pero daba igual, porque aunque no le molestara su presencia, había encontrado justamente ahora un segundo para llamarla.

Sacó su teléfono móvil, busco en numero de Ada en su agenda y pulsó llamar. Esperó a que sonara un par de veces y a continuación fue atendida.

— **Hola Rebecca.** — Empezó Ada al atender su llamada.

— **Espero no molestar Ada.** —

— **Para nada mujer, no te preocupes.** — Declaró sonriendo detrás del teléfono. — **Dime, ¿a que se debe tu llamada?** —

— **Llamaba para recordarte que al el Viernes no has de venir, se cambió al Sábado, ¿recuerdas? **— Explicó.

— **Si, claro que lo que me acuerdo. ¿Como iba a olvidarme de algo tan importante?** — Ada no solía hacer las cosas "mal", y por mal se entendía a olvidarse de algo con esta importancia, nunca antes había permitido saltarse un solo día de cita con Rebecca de sus hijos, no empezaría a hacerlo ahora.

— **Aunque sabía que no te olvidarías, con todo lo de Leon, pensé que se te podría pasar por alto y solo quería asegurarme de que no se daba el caso.** — Dijo con voz dulce.

— **Tranquila. **— Rió tras la línea del teléfono. — **De todas formas muchas gracias. **—

— **De nada. Nos vemos entonces el Sábado.** — Se despidió Rebecca.

— **Allí estaré. Cuídate.** — Ambas colgaron el teléfono.

Rebecca volvió a hacer sus cosas; repasó el calendario por tercera vez desde que había llegado de casa y se dirigió hasta su laboratorio para acabar de ordenar todo su trabajo y seguir como siempre con la investigación del avance de los pequeños y por supuesto del más importante de todos: Leon.

Aún sin haber encontrado una cura para ninguno de los tres, no se daba por vencida. Sabía que le faltaba por más que información y en su momento no fue suficiente con las investigaciones de Connor's para encontrar una cura. Tuvieron la suerte de conseguir un suero, pero no era que digamos muy cómodo ir introduciendo sueros cada dos por tres.

El problema que tuvieron para seguir hoy en día sin una perfecta cura eficaz fue que el maldito virus A que provenía del virus del C pero con algunas mejor integradas y sumándole el desarrollo de las plagas en el organismo de Leon, era para los científicos bastante difícil erradicarlo por completo. La única suerte de la que disponían era que gracias a las plagas el virus A se podía "controlar" y podría llegarse a pensar que luchaba contra este, pero en realidad lo que sucedía era que al haber transcurrido tantos años con esa pequeña porción de las plagas, se fusionó en uno solo mismo. Y en vez de ser algo positivo, se convierte en un inconveniente, porque dificulta la introducción de una cura en el organismo de Leon que no afecte de manera negativa ni a las plagas ni al virus C.

Por otro lado, no obstante; los pequeños, ya nacidos con las plagas recorriendo su organismo sin ningún tipo de alteración anormal, exceptuando un poco más de fuerza de lo normal, inteligencia superior a la de muchos y la capacidad de reaccionar mejor a cualquier enfermedad que otro ser humano pueda soportar, permite que no haya ningún problema en el cuerpo de los pequeños... aunque el único inconveniente es su rápido desarrollo y crecimiento, y es por esto que elaboraron un suero para neutralizar las plagas. Por lo que se conocía de largos años de investigación si se llegaba a la edad de puvertat con las plagas en el interior, estas, dejarían de evolucionar a un ritmo tan rápido, y ya no crecerían más, porque el metabolismo de los pequeños, junto con el cambio de la puvertat, se habría fusionado finalmente con su organismo. Y era por esta misma razón que Ada no quería saltarse ni un día de visita de sus hijos, pera no alterar el crecimiento de estos.

...

Parecía haber llegado al lugar que menos deseaba en el mundo; era parecido al infierno si se había salido de un coma. ¿Porque debía ser él el que fuera a hablar con su "nuevo" superior al mando? Supuso que quería hablar con él, pero porque ahora, no podía dejarlo descansar un par de días, no pedía unas vacaciones, pero si uno días para volver a adaptarse.

El lugar lo recordaba a la perfección; cada esquina, cada recepción, las puertas eran iguales incluso de cada diez personas que había visto ocho eran iguales, como si en realidad no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo sino más bien un par de horas ausente. Acabo concluyendo que este trabajo era realmente desgraciado. Los mismos guardias... esto era lo único que había cambiado. Todos eran distintos, pero la verdad le parecían todo iguales.

Ya se estaba acercando a su destino, y nadie excepto Helena le había dicho que debía ir a hablar con él. Lo que si que no le mencionó era: "donde" debía ir. Entonces, ¿Adónde demonios se dirigía Leon? Seguramente, ya que no habían cambiado muchas cosas por el lugar, tampoco no sería una excepción el despacho de los siempre altos cargos. Suspiró al plantarse delante de una puerta y pico a está. Nadie le dio permiso, pero tampoco lo necesitaba, entró y antes de hacer nada alguien lo saludo.

— **Señor Kennedy, lo estaba esperando.** — Se levantó al momento un hombre de edad más mayor a la de Leon, con un traje elegante de marca. Su pelo, bien cuidado y peinado todo en una misma dirección y con algo de gomina le daba un toque más joven, pero aún así las pequeñas canas que empezaban a verse lo delataban. Leon entró y le tendió la mano como saludo cordial. — **Encantado, soy Walter Grey, su nuevo superior al mando. **— Ambos se saludaron sin problemas. — **Siéntese por favor. **— Le ofreció el hombre, tomando asiento al mismo tiempo.

— **Gracias.** — Se sentó en la silla que quedaba justo enfrente de la mesa.

— **Me han hablado mucho de usted y tiene muy buen historial. **— Alagó inclinándose encima de la silla. Leon no contestó. — **Se el incidente que ha sufrido y por culpa de quien fue. Así que comprendo que no se quiera fiar de mi, tampoco tiene porque hacerlo. La confianza se gana.** — Finalizó.

— **Me alegra que lo diga. **— Tenía clarísimo que no se fiaría ni un pelo.

— **No obstante de ahora en adelante seré su superior. **— Cruzó las manos y se apoyó sobre estas. — **Y aunque las cosas sean de superior a trabajador, me gustaría mantener una buena relación. Conozco el incidente con Mc Gregor e incluso el de Simmons, y le entiendo.** — En realidad no parecía tan mal hombre, incluso parecía que se compadeciera de Leon.

— **Supongo que me querrá listo y activo lo antes posible, ¿me equivoco? **— Espetó Leon calmado.

— **Todo lo contrario señor Kennedy. **— Le regaló una sonrisa. — **Las cosas han cambiado mucho por aquí desde que estoy al mando y... por lo que tengo entendido tiene familia, ¿me equivoco? **—

— **¿Como lo sabe? **— Preguntó sorprendido.

— **Me gusta estar bien informado. Ademas, teniendo en cuenta las indicaciones del médico, debería tomarse un tiempo de descanso. **— Observó a Leon y continuó. — **¿Que le parece la idea?** —

— **No se que decir.** — Se sorprendió por su gran amabilidad.

— **Considérelo una compensación por su trabajo y lo daños causados señor Kennedy. Recupere todo el tiempo perdido. **—

— **Muchas gracias, eso haré.** — Agradeció de corazón.

Le tomó por sorpresa esa gran amabilidad que tenía con él, incluso, conociendo a la agencia, no se esperaba ni un; como se encuentra. Solo sus amigos, familiares y demás fueron a visitarlo al hospital, bueno, ¿que se esperaba? ¿Que le hicieran un homenaje, una fiesta o algo por el estilo? Era alguien más en este pequeño mundo y solo unos pocos conocían como era en realidad, su trabajo y las vidas salvadas sin mencionar los grandes sacrificios. No por esto merecía ser alabado y tratado como un reí, pero le fastidiaba que no tuviesen en cuenta su esfuerzo, porque le parecía que tenía más valor los que salían en la prensa o grandes millonarios que él, que era alguien que se enfrentaba al mundo.

Pero ahora mismo, y creyendo las palabras de Walter, se dió cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado y al menos quedaba alguien en el mundo con dos dedos de frente para comprender como se sentía y compensarlo por todo. Claro que podía ser todo un plan maquiavelico para ganar su confianza y volverlo a traicionar nuevamente... como con sus otros dos superiores o a lo mejor y lo más probable es que estuviese paranoico. Pero mejor es prevenir que curar.

— **¿A que espera? Tendrá ganas de volver a casa, ¿no cree?** — Preguntó Walter divertido. Leon agitó la cabeza nervioso y sonrió en contestación.

— **Claro.** — "_casa" _esa palabra. Porque tenía una casa, ¿no? Una nueva casa junto a Ada y sus pequeños hijos. — **Entonces, ¿hemos acabado?** — No hacía falta preguntar para conocer la respuesta, pero educación a Leon no le faltaba.

— **Por supuesto, a no ser que desee empezar hoy mismo a trabajar. **— Rió y Leon rió a la vez por la propuesta de su superior. ¿Quien querría volver a trabajar en vez de quedarse en casa?

— **Ha sido un placer señor Grey. **— Se levantó al acto y le tendió la mano.

— **Lo mismo digo.** — Correspondió y vio marchar a Leon.

No tardó mucho en salir por la puerta y soltar el aire aliviado; de verdad que temía que lo reincorporaran a trabajar. Miró su reloj después de volver en sí y pudo ver que se había hecho más tarde de lo que se esperaba, eran las ocho de la tarde el cielo negro, sin apenas algo de luz y con un frío de enero asomar, le daban ganas de marcharse a toda prisa.

Y eso es lo que hizo. Caminó con paso acelerado y sin detenerse por nada, llegó hasta su coche, se subió en él. Y antes de hacer nada, extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel doblado. Allí tenía apuntado la dirección de Ada. Y por lo que parecía, la casa se encontraba un poco lejos de donde ahora. Así que seguramente tardaría más de lo que Ada se esperara, seguramente sus hijos ya estuvieran dormidos. Porque siendo Jueves, mañana, seguiría siendo un día laboral.

...

Llegó finalmente a su laboratorio y empezó a repasar todo su trabajo, a ordenar las cosas y a acabar deseando estirarse cinco minutos en la cama. Estaba hecha polvo. Llevaba varios días sin dormir demasiado por culpa de su ahora semana llena de trabajo a rebosar y el poco tiempo que conseguía libre acababa siendo interrumpido por algo o alguien...

Cogió un bolígrafo azul de encima de la mesa y fue a buscar una carpeta llena de fechas, horas e información apuntada en esta. Remenó hasta encontrar una hoja en particular y después de extraerla escribió algo; parecía ser una fecha, la hora del día y unas iniciales. Suspiró cansada y dejó las cosas encima de su mesa del laboratorio, se desprendió de la bata blanca y la dejó colgada en la silla de ruedas que estaba a menos de tres metros de su posición. Claro que para llevar a cabo esta acción, tuvo que moverse. Pero antes de realizar todo esto, el sonido de la puerta abrirse la interrumpió e hizo que se detuviera de golpe haciendo memoria si esperaba que alguien fuera a verla a estas horas.

Pero se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba y continuó haciendo sus cosas.

— **Te dije que no vinieras por aquí. **— Declaró molesta. Pero la persona a la cual iban dirigidas esas palabras no contestó, es más, parecía que no las había escuchado.

Se acercó lentamente hasta Rebecca y rió divertido ante su forma de ordenar cosas. ¿Desde cuando hacía caso de algo? Se divertía mucho molestándola y más aún cuando sabía que en realidad le encantaba. Aunque siempre había un limite e intentaba no cruzar esa pequeña línea, más que nada porque no le gustaba verla furiosa.

— **Sabes que no puedo resistirme. **— Declaró el hombre divertido, viendo como la mujer pasaba de largo y se dirigía a sus investigaciones como de costumbre.

— **Esta prohibido y no puedes entrar así como así e interrumpirme siempre que te plazca.** — Continuaba con sus cosas, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora había cogido un microscopio y simulaba observar por él, pero en realidad intentaba de alguna forma no acabar enredada en su trampa.

— **Se que te gusta que lo haga. **— Le dijo picaron.

— **No es verdad.** — Contestó mientras seguía observando por el microscopio.

Y lentamente pero vacilando a cada paso que daba, se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia de Rebecca. Seguramente no se dio cuenta de la presencia del hombre porque estaba demasiado concentrada en simular que no hacía nada y lo peor de todo es que este lo sabía.

— **Vamos, acéptalo.** — Le susurró cerca del oído asustandola al instante por su timbre de voz, su seducción y su respiración algo caliente.

— **¡Billy! **— Gritó de golpe dando la vuelta al mismo tiempo y respirando pesadamente. Pero a decir verdad no se asustaba por esa tontería, es más, era una mala costumbre que Billy le hiciera eso siempre. — **Te odio.** — Le plantó un puñetazo en el pecho pero este la detuvo.

— **No es verdad... y lo sabes.** — Le dijo provocando que se estremeciera. Seguramente porque ambos sabían que tenía razón. Sino, no sucumbiría a sus encantos que ella nombraba como seductor despreciable, falta se caballerismo y estúpido engreído. Si de verdad lo odiara, como decía, todos esos adjetivos cobrarían sentido si se resistiese a sus encantos pero el dejarse llevar por la seducción del hombre la delataba.

Apartó la mirada del contacto de Billy y tembló ligeramente al sentirlo tan cerca suyo. Le sujeto la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, a decirle que realmente ella lo odiaba de verdad, pero no era así... Y podía comprobarlo cuando y donde quisiese, y eso mismo haría. Le haría comprender que se engañaba a sí misma cuando decía odiarlo. Se acercó lentamente a sus labios cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo y la beso con una delicadeza y una pasión que atontaron a la mujer, dejándose llevar por las acciones de Billy. La sujetó con ambas manos por las caderas y después de apretarla contra su enorme cuerpo en comparación con el de ella, profundizo el beso con más intensidad. Se separó del beso y siendo egosita no la dejo recuperar el aire, volviendo a realizar un beso entre los dos. El beso parecía dolerle muy en el fondo, el aire se acababa, pero su placer era tal que conseguía hacerla olvidar de todo a su alrededor.

— **¿Aún sigues odiándome? **— Vaciló al retirarse de sus labios dejando un hilo de saliva entre los dos.

— **Odio que me hagas esto.** — Si, y Billy lo sabía perfectamente, aunque hasta el momento no hacía daño a nadie y a Rebecca... parecía enloquecerla.

— **¿Porque crees que lo hago?** — Rió triunfante.

— **¿A que has venido? **— Preguntó. — **¿Fuiste al final a hablar con Ada? **— Se separó del contacto del hombre y continuó con sus cosas, este en respuesta suspiró cansado.

— **No, no he hablado con Ada. Tenía pensado hacerlo mañana.** — Giró dando la vuelta y observó como la mujer como se escabullía y se dirigía a su mesa.

— **¿Porque querías hablar con ella?** — Preguntó curiosa.

— **Creo que es mejor que lo sepa ella primero. **— Declaró dejando intrigada a la pobre Rebecca.

...

Las calles se hacían menos industriales y ahora, siguiendo la dirección de la casa de Ada, había llegado a lo que parecía ser una urbanización de casas muy bonitas. Todas muy juntas, con grandes jardines y muy bien diseñadas. Guardaban un cierto parecido con la casa de sus padre donde vivió de pequeño.

Ojeó nuevamente el papel que aún sostenía entre las mano y comprobó que fuera el numero 390 el de la casa de Ada. Llegó hasta esta, aparcó el coche y después de coger la bolsa, salir y cerrar, caminó hacía la entrada.

El jardín estaba muy bien cuidado, recién cortado y por el olor parecía regado hace menos de una hora, pero era incapaz de imaginarse a Ada manchándose las manos, así que lo más probable es que contratara a alguien. Sin embargo, pudo ver alguna que otra pelota tirada por el descampado y algún muñeco tirado y escondido detrás de un arbusto.

Una luz se apagó dentro de la casa, concretamente la de arriba a la derecha, y de golpe y sin poder evitar ese cambio, por muy pequeño que fuera de luces, le hizo darse cuenta de las horas que eran. Se había hecho un poco más tarde de lo que tenía previsto. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor; ningún ruido, nadie paseando, y las únicas luces que alumbraban eran las de las farolas. Así que tenía cierta incomodidad en picar al timbre de la puerta y despertarlos, al menos sabía que Ada lo esperaba.

Una puerta se encontraba delante de sus narices... y sin darse cuenta ya estaba preparando el dedo para picar al timbre, pero se detuvo. Estaba seguro de querer picar, pero la incomodidad seguía apoderándose de él. Y por más que lo negara, temía despertar a sus hijos y encontrarse con una Ada furiosa.

Podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, porque llevaba un minuto sin reaccionar. Pero... ¿cuanto rato más se quedaría así? Se maldijo a sí mismo y gruño al recordar como le pidió una copia de las llaves a Ada y ella por algún motivo no se las dió.

_¿Como...?_ La puerta se estaba abriendo y él, que recordase no había picado al timbre. Tragó saliva y...

— **¿A que esperamos para picar al timbre?** — Cuestionó divertida al acabar de abrir la puerta de par en par.

— **No quería...** —

— **¿Y que horas son estas?** —

— **Se me alargó un poco.** — Contestó nervioso observando a Ada de lleno y con una actitud que por mucho que pareciese seria, su sonrisa la delataba.

Sin poder contenerse, bajo la mirada hasta recorrerla de arriba abajo. Vestía un pantalón demasiado corto y una camiseta de tirantes. Pero todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una prenda de ropa de seda muy larga que la tapaba del frío que ahora empezaba a apoderase de ambos.

— **Vamos, entra.** — Le ordenó a la vez que se apartaba para cederle el paso.

— **Gracias.** — Leon entró sin dudarlo, y rápidamente dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara.

Cerró la puerta con llave y giró sobre sí misma para observar a Leon. Lo recorrió de arriba abajo como el había hecho anteriormente, pero rápidamente reaccionó.

— **¿Quieres comer algo?** — Preguntó. Este, en contestación pareció fruncir el ceño.

— **No tengo hambre aunque si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría ir a darme una ducha?** — Ada no contestó. — **Quiero despejarme.** — Argumentó.

— **Claro. No hay problema.** — Contestó a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada y Leon esperaba que hablase. — **Sígueme.** — Ordenó empezando a caminar y subir las escaleras de su casa. Mientras, Leon la seguía muy de cerca observando cada detalle de la casa; un salón se encontraba al lado izquierdo de las escaleras y en el derecho lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Acabaron de subir los escalones y ahora se encontraban caminando por un pasillo con diversas puertas a sus respectivos lados. Pero no se detuvieron en ninguna, y por lo que parecía se dirigían a la última de todas. La que se encontraba al fondo de todo.

Entraron en esta y rápidamente Ada cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Leon se sorprendió y giro para verla esperando que le indicara donde se encontraba el baño y Ada en un acto rápido se lo mostró con la mirada.

— **Tengo algo que es tuyo, y quiero devolvértelo. **— Le dijo de golpe sin venir a cuento. Ada frunció el ceño al no recordar de que se trataba e inquieta se acercó hasta este.

— **¿Qué es? **— Preguntó intrigada.

Leon, aún sin contestar, pero en respuesta metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón y extrajo algo con mucho cuidado. Mientras tanto Ada seguía cada movimiento de Leon con cierta curiosidad ante sus palabras.

— **Es tuyo, ¿verdad? **— Le preguntó a la vez que le mostraba ese pequeño estuche de maquillaje circular. Esta no respondió, solo quedo observándolo con nostalgia. Había pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni se acordaba... Pero por otra parte agradecía que Leon aún lo conservara, eso significaba que le importaba. — **Me gustaría devolvértelo. **— La miró a los ojos y chocó contra los de la mujer que también habían ido a buscar los suyos.

Esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de la mujer, pero lo único que provino de ella fue su mano que estaba cerrando la suya propia, sin coger el objeto que le estaba devolviendo. Como si Ada quisiera que se lo quedase...

— **Ahora es tuyo. Considérelo un regalo...** — Le dijo después de envolverle la mano alrededor de ese objeto, oprimiéndolo y resguardándolo en su mano.

— **Pero...** — Unos dedos sellaron sus labios.

— **No se admiten devoluciones.** — Declaró divertida para después regalarle una sonrisa que fue contestada con otra similar.

— **No tardare mucho. **— Cambió de tema haciendo referencia a la ducha.

— **Eso espero...** — Dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa y no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para deducir qué significaba. Pero como siempre a Ada no le bastaba con solo eso y no tardó demasiado en rodear al hombre. — **porque no me gusta que me hagan esperar.** — Dijo al tiempo que lo acababa de rodearlo por el cuello y con desesperación pegaba su esbelto cuerpo contra el de él.

Ada se separó del contacto que ella misma había causado y Leon quedó algo decepcionado, pues nunca llegó ese beso que estaba más que seguro que ocurriría. Si había algo que anhelara más que toda su vida perdida, era la presencia de Ada, el contacto de sus labios y el enorme placer que conocía.

Suspiró y se dirigió, con pasos lentos, al baño. Entró y cerró la puerta. No tardó demasiado en desprenderse de toda su ropa y encender al mismo tiempo el grifo del agua; dejándola caer con fuerza y escuchando el choque contra el suelo de la ducha. Mientras esperaba a que el agua saliese suficientemente caliente como a él le gustaba, quedo mirando y observando su cuerpo. Primero su rostro reflejarse en el espejo y sin poderlo evitar paso sus manos por esta, como si quisiese quitarse el peso de los años de encima. Las arrugas se habían hecho algo más notables, pero seguían formando un perfectamente rostro. Sus músculos seguían marcando su cuerpo, pero aún así había perdido algo de figura. Sin ser consciente quedó tocando con la yema de los dedos la cicatriz que ahora cubría gran parte de su brazo izquierdo.

Reaccionó al momento cuando el espejo del baño empezaba a entelarse y cubrirse de vapor, entonces recordó que el agua ya debía estar más que caliente y podía darse prisa si no quería hacer esperar a Ada. Entró despacio en la ducha y con el agua bastante caliente dejó que lo impregnara de arriba abajo; primero mojando su rostro, haciéndole dibujar al instante una leve mueca de dolor por la elevada temperatura, pero que rápidamente se le paso, a continuación el agua empezó a cubrir sus hombros, espalda, vientre, llegando hasta sus pies.

El calor se había apoderado de su ser, y la sensación era increíble. El frío de la calle junto con la combinación de agua caliente era realmente relajante. Lo llevaba deseando desde hace días porque aunque en el hospital dispusiera de bañera, no era nada comparado con esto. Llevó sus manos hasta posarlas encima de su cabello y con sus dedos y de un movimiento ágil lo apartó hacía atrás, para poder cerrar los ojos y disfrutar. Si fuera por él, se quedaría eternamente en esta posición.

...

Seguía despierta y de pie. Miró por quinta vez el reloj de la mesita de noche y ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde que Leon había entrado; tampoco quería meterle prisas, pero también quería que se diese prisa. Suspiró cansada, se recostó en la cama y después de desprenderse de las zapatillas de andar por casa, quedó de lado observando la puerta del baño, esperando a que se abriera. Se prometió que no caería en el sueño, pero estaba bastante cansada y había sido un largo día.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando en contra de su voluntad y por mucho que se resistiese el sueño se apoderaba y sus parpados no respondían a sus órdenes, tampoco sus manos que estaban cansadas, y por mucho que se frotase con la yema de los dedos los ojos, acababa de alguna forma cayendo rendida.

...

Abrió la puerta del bañó y aunque temía encontrarse a una Ada molesta por su gran tardanza, se sorprendió al verla dormida. No la culpaba, se había entretenido demasiado y además, era tarde. Sonrió divertido al ver su figura tendida encima del colchón, de lado y si arroparse. Resiguió su cuerpo y se detuvo en su culo, se maldijo por no poder aprovecharse de ella. Había olvidado la sensación de ser dominado por ella y deseaba ser él el que asumiera ese papel. Pero le daba un poco de pena, porque por la mañana, Ada, tenía que madrugar y no sería muy caballeroso por su parte dejarla exhausta.

Acabo de frotarse el cabello húmedo con una toalla seca que había cogido del baño y aún sin estar del todo seco, se recostó al lado de la mujer. Retiró la sabana muy delicadamente y costándole apartarla, la arropó con cuidado de no despertarla. Dudo un instante si rodearla, pero sin pedir permiso a nadie lo llevo acabo. Porque lo hizo aquellas numerables veces que dormían juntos... ¿por que no lo haría ahora?

— **No has cambiado nada guapo.** — Declaró dando la vuelta encima de la cama y quedando de cara a Leon. — **Y no quiero que lo hagas...** — Le confesó.

— **No lo haré...** — Declaró firme acercándose al rostro de esta lentamente. — **con una condición. **— Finalizó serio.

— **¿Cual? **— Preguntó sin vacilar, puesto que la actitud de Leon parecía ser totalmente seria.

— **Que no te marches nunca más.** —

Levantó la mano lentamente, la llevó hasta el rostro de Leon y acariciándolo con delicadeza acerco su rostro hasta rozar sus labios de una forma bastante tentadora, haciendo desesperar al hombre que sin poder resistir mucho más la beso con devoción y desesperación. Respiró con ritmo acelerado y después de separarse volvió apoderarse de sus labios tan finos que pedían a gritos ser devorados al igual que su sexo.

— **Lo prometo...** — Declaró decidida a la vez que recuperaba el aliento y seguía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del beso que acababa de presenciar.

Quedaron mirándose mutuamente a los ojos, ninguno daba el paso, puede que no necesitaran dar ningún paso, es más, a veces prefería pasarse horas admirándola. Raro si provenía de él, que no podía estarse más de cinco minutos sin recorrerla de arriba abajo y desearla, pero quizá...

— **Perdóname.** — Interrumpió Ada con apenas un hilo voz despejando los pensamientos de Leon. Este se sorprendió.

— **¿Porque?** — Preguntó curioso.

— **Si no me hubiera desmayado por segunda vez en medio de aquella pelea. Tu, ahora... **—

— **No tienes por qué disculparte. Dejemos todo aquello, ¿de acuerdo? **— Interrumpió calmándola. Parecía sentirse culpable y la verdad es que llevaba años guardándose ese dolor.

— **Leon... **— Parecía suplicar. —** todos estos años donde me he sentido culpable por haberte dejado solo, culpable por introducirte aquellas inyecciones, siendo solo y únicamente culpa mía, no he podido perdonármelo.** — Apartó la mirada de Leon, sentía cierta vergüenza y no consideraba tener el derecho de pedirle nada, ni tan solo mirarlo a los ojos.

— **No te tortures más...** — Le levantó el rostro hasta conseguir mirarla fijamente. — **¿Quieres empezar de nuevo?** — Le dió la opción de olvidar el pasado, de emprender un nuevo viaje sin destino... los dos juntos. Puede que lo único que ambos necesitaran fuera un nuevo comienzo.

La pregunta le sorprendió y siendo una opción muy tentadora, la verdad es que no era su deseo empezar de nuevo. Su historia, la de ambos empezó en Racconn y no tenía porque borrar todo aquello.

— **No me gusta mi pasado, pero si los recuerdos que alberga, y por nada del mundo me gustaría perderlos... Lo siento guapo.** — Confesó.

— **Bien.** — Parecía contento. — **Porque yo tampoco quiero perderlos. **—

La abrazó al instante y ella escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Leon, dejándose atrapar y rezando para que la idea de seguir adelante no haya sido errónea.

— **Supongo que estarás cansada y preferirás dormir, ¿no es así?** — Preguntó a la vez que la separaba lentamente junto con una sonrisa maliciosa que por mala suerte Ada pudo ver.

— **Estarás de broma, ¿no?** — Le dijo picarona y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba montando a Leon. Este sonrió victorioso al verla dispuesta a divertirse y poso sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas. — **Te dije que no me gustaba que me hicieran esperar**... —

— **¡Ouch! Es verdad. **— Rió por lo bajo vacilando.

— **Tendré que castigarte.** — Se movió encima de este, rozando contra su sexo.

— **¿A si? Y que piensas hacerme si se puede saber... **— Tentó sabiendo que el juego podía ser muy excitante y lo mejor de todo, es que podía ser de dos.

— **Para empezar tendré que enseñarte a obedecer.** — Rió con maldad desprendiéndose de su camisa de tirantes que usaba para dormir, dejando al descubierto sus enormes pechos que rápidamente se endurecieron ligeramente por el frío que rondaba aquellas horas.

— **Y si no quiero. **— Declaró dando la vuelta y aprisionando a la mujer debajo suyo aún con lo pezones endurecidos listos para ser devorados.

Sabía que ahora mismo mantenía el control de la situación y por mucho que está lo intentase, la tenía sujeta por ambas muñecas, así que aprovechando la situación; bajó lentamente hasta detenerse en el pezón derecho, introducirlo de lleno en su boca y deslizándolo entre sus dientes escuchó el primer de muchos gemidos de la noche provenir de las cuerdas vocales de Ada.

...

Despertó de golpe. Puede que alguna pesadilla hubiese sido la causante de su mal estar, aunque no hace menos de dos horas había conseguido llegar al paraíso junto con su amada. La observó medio descubierta, viendo como la fina sabana impregnada del reciente sudor estaba enganchada contra sus pechos dejándolos transparentar ligeramente y luego observó su rostro tranquilo y descansado. Se sintió bien consigo mismo, puede que él no disfrutara al máximo de toda la noche, pero ella al menos si lo habría hecho.

Se retiró de la sabana que cubría su torso y solo con los boxers puestos, se levantó de la cama. Caminó en busca de su camisa de dormir y por suerte la encontró tirada detrás de una silla. Se la puso y salió de la habitación, caminó por el largo pasillo, bajo las escaleras y fue hasta el salón. Se detuvo un segundo a observar los muebles, las fotografías, la gran televisión y se sentó finalmente en el sofá molesto por no conseguir dormir.

Se agachó a recoger algo tirado en el suelo, y tomó entre sus manos un osito de peluche. Era de un color marrón claro, de tacto suave y con un lazo en el cuello. Le gustó el peluche y sonrió para sí mismo, pero entonces escuchó algo detrás suyo, giró de golpe y pudo ver a Ada, acercarse lentamente y algo dormida con una camisa que tapaba desde sus pechos hasta su cintura y un pequeño pantalón que la cubría de cintura hasta muslos.

— **¿Que haces aquí?** — Preguntó Ada tomando asiento junto al hombre y observándolo sostener el osito entre las manos, le pareció divertida la situación.

— **Nada... **— Evitó su mirada y esta se extraño.

— **¿No tienes sueño? **— Preguntó para averiguar que es lo que le ocurría.

— **Lo cierto es que si, pero...** — No continuó y Ada se encargo de que lo hiciera puesto que lo tomo por el rostro y le obligó a mirarla. — **no puedo dormir y tampoco quiero... **— Confesó triste al fin sin poder resistir la mirada fija de la mujer.

— **¿Que sucede Leon? **— Le preguntó preocupada por él. Este no respondió al instante.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, dibujó una mueca de dolor y espero a que alguien lo calmara. Sentía pánico cada vez que dormía, cada vez que se encontraba solo, perdido en algún lugar similar a un agujero negro. Pero no lloraría, no era para tanto, pero lo que si era para tanto era la sensación de llevar más de dos días sin conseguir dormir...

— **Tengo miedo.** — Confesó abriendo los ojos al acto encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Ada.

— **¿Miedo? Con todo lo que hemos vivido y ahora Leon Scott Kennedy, tiene miedo. **— Bromeó. En cambio él no parecía estar tan divertido.

— **No es ninguna broma Ada.** — Declaró molesto porque Ada no lo tomara en serio.

— **¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo?** — Lo miró a los ojos y por un segundo le pareció que el pánico se apoderaba de él, estaba cansado y podía notarlo, pero seguía resistiéndose.

— **Dormir... **— Confesó cerrando los ojos. — **la oscuridad. **— Entonces Ada pareció entenderlo. — **No quiero volver a estar en coma, ya he pedido muchos años, y no quiero volver a ese estado de inconsciencia. **—

Lo miró entristecida y si pensarlo dos veces, lo estiró obligandolo a tumbarse en el sofá y quedar apoyado y recostado encima de sus piernas.

— **Ada...** — Empezó a la vez que Ada lo obligaba a recostarse encima suyo.

— **Shhh...** — Interrumpió susurrándole y obligandolo nuevamente a callar mientras presenciaba como Leon acababa de acomodarse y tumbarse de lado aún apoyado en sus muslos —** Confía en mi.** — Lo tranquilizó. —** Puedes dormir tranquilo mientras yo este aquí. **— Finalizó acariciando su cabello y jugando distraída a enredar sus dedos y luego de deseredarlos acariciarlo lentamente.

Seguía sujetando el oso entre sus manos, y sin ser un acto voluntario lo estrujó contra su pecho; puede que muy en el fondo continuara siendo aquel joven de Racconn asustado. No había cambiado en absoluto, pero a él le parecía todo lo contrarió. Todo era distinto, su yo, Ada, la forma de ver las cosas... Nadie podría ganárselo, pero algo había cambiado.

Cerró los ojos confiando en las palabras de Ada y dejó que el sueño lo atrapara por fin. Con la ayuda de su respiración tranquila consiguió sentirse al fin libre y desahogado. Y Ada pudo notarlo puesto que el latir de su corazón lo delataba. Le agradaba sentir que junto a ella se encontraba a gusto porque a ella le ocurría lo mismo.

Apoyó el codo en el sofá y su mano la condujo hasta la barbilla, allí permaneció tranquila continuando con las caricias en el cabello del hombre que lentamente iban cesando. Habían pasado diez minutos desde que permanecía en esa posición y cada segundo que transcurría parecía no ser consciente. Podría decirse que la noción del tiempo parecía perderla. Cerró lentamente los ojos sin oponer ninguna resistencia y aunque esta nueva posición debía admitir que le gustaba, acabaría por maldecirse por dormir junto a él en esa posición.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Quiero agradecer las molestias y el tiempo como siempre para leer esta historia. Dudas o cualquier cosa como siempre PM o review. Bye Bye my loves!


End file.
